Icy Blaze
by Mikaa
Summary: The story of how Alex and Jenna fall in love. The sequel is Return of Anemos... Finally reposed. Before you people want to remove this again, at least give some credible reason for it to be removed. It fits the bill for the rating that it has!
1. Turn of Events

Icy Blaze  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 - Turn of Events  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Note - This story takes place just before the fight with Briggs in Alhafra, where the party rests in the inn. There is some sexual situations and a few adult themes (namely alchohol) in this story. You have been warned.  
  
And I do not own Nintendo or Golden Sun.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
What a day. If the trip through Yampi wasn't miserable enough, then the encounter with Alhapra's mayor was nothing short of terrible. Not only did he treat the mayor of Madra like dirt, but he went on to insult them. And worse, he tried to ask her to stay for the night.  
  
And if it weren't for his position of power, Jenna would have killed him.  
  
Not that she would get away with killing someone else, but the man could stand to loose some of his snobbish ways.  
  
She chuckled at that thougt. She recalled Garet, whose seemingly blunt and dull-witted ways were only his efforts to appear strong and invulnerable. And Isaac sometimes had a tendency to woo her to get some of her muffins.  
  
But at least they meant good, unlike "fatso..."  
  
She gazed in the mirror of her suite at the inn. She tried to visualize their faces, but to no avial. The time between their last togetherness seemed like an eternity ago. She noticed that a tear streaked down her cheek, leaving a dark trail of moisture on her face.  
  
She was glad that she was alone in her room, lest anyone see her sensitive side. She knew that everyone thought that she was an insensitive bitch at times, but she preferred it that way. She wanted to be known as a strong person, not a weak, whiny wuss.  
  
Walking towards the candle, she thought she heard someone outside her door. After a minute passed, she crawled into bed, blowing out the candle as sleep crept upon her...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reaching for his mug, Alex pondered his love. Why had she ignored him, letting him believe that he was worthless and weak. Did it matter, his feelings? She obviously didn't care for him, and for some reason that escaped his grasp, he still loved her? What was it that drew him to her, made him long to caress her smooth skin? To listen to her cheery laugh, to see her tender smile just once...  
  
But she still didn't love him, even after he left a note threatening that he would do something drastic to prove his love. And when she didn't respond, he decided to achieve the power of the gods, to show that he would suffer eternally for her love. But, she didn't even notice.  
  
Standing up, he backpeddled into the counter, finding himself barely able to stand. Seeing the stairs leading up, he staggared towards them, hearing the sounds of giggling voices from across the bar.  
  
Felix and Sheba.  
  
Damn them. How can they laugh when he suffers so? His love ignores him, and they have the gall to laugh at him?  
  
Grabbing the railing, he climed the stairs, determined to sleep off the alchohol. Nearing his door, he tried to enter, but instead found himself on the floor, his body having failed him. To be releaved of the suffering... To be without the pain... He welcomed the growing darkness...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jenna turned in bed, finding it difficult to sleep. She was puzzled why she couldn't remember Isaac or Garet's faces. And it troubled her, for if she forgot their faces, who's to say they wouldn't forget hers?  
  
She shuddered at that thought, wondering what would happen if they did forget all about her... "Hey, Isaac, remember that girl? The sexy one?" "Which one, Garet?" "The firey one with a big mouth." "Oh, you mean Jasmine..."  
  
She tried to clear the thought from her head, but it wouldn't go away. What if that was all she was, just another girl in Vale? She might as well be a ten dollar whore on the street...  
  
No, bad thoughts. They wouldn't forget her. She had to believe that... But the doubt still lingered...  
  
She got out of bed, hopefull that a glass of water would quench her doubts. Or maybe Felix... No, he's too involved with that Sheba. And besides, he wasn't around when she grew up with them, anyway. What kind of help would he be?  
  
She pulled out an outfit to wear, sure that the Innkeeper would dissaprove of her walking around the inn in her robe. Then again, the fat mayor wouldn't object.  
  
Turning around, she came face to face with Alex, with a lovely scent of rum on his breath.  
  
Eyes burning like mad, she backed up. "What the hell are you doing in my room?!"  
  
"I came to show you my love, Mia."  
  
Jenna was about to slap him for that remark, but then it dawned on her that he wasn't himself right now. Was he having an illusion?  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, only to have it met by his lips, his tounge forcing its way into her mouth.  
  
She tried to resist him, to shove him off of her, but he was far stronger than she gave him credit for. He threw her at the bed, pulling his own clothes off of himself. She quickly realized what he was doing, and tried to scream for help. She stopped as she realized that it was useless. He could vanish in a second, and then where would she be?  
  
Helpless, she tried to get to her feet, but he shoved her back down, accidentally exposing her breasts. Ignoring her lack of clothes she lunged at him, determined to knock him out. He grabbed her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs trying to squeeze his gut. With all of her might she choked him, but suddenly stopped as something brushed her lower reigon. Thinking that it was his sword, she headbutted him, pushing him back a few inches. Landing on the floor, she realized that it wasn't a sword that had rubbed against her...  
  
Sheer shock overtook her, and without any trouble, he tackled her, his face buried in her chest. Her back on the bed and her legs dangling off the edge, she tried again to choke him to death. But then, something odd happened: her nipples hardened.  
  
Felling the blood rise to her face, she wasn't on guard when he pinned her arms to her side, his legs spreading hers open. "For you only, Mia..." Jenna thought of screaming this time, but her mouth was again silenced by his.  
  
Then he did it.  
  
Pain surged through her, her fingers digging into his back. Repeatedly, he would pull himself in and out, but she still tried to resist, despite the signals that her body sent to her brain. Felling the perverse pleasure fill her body, she used her last resort - the faces of Isaac and Garet.  
  
She tried to see them, but to no avail. Her body continued to ache for more, and suddenly, she saw it:  
  
Isaac's smiling face.  
  
She smiled at being able to recall her friend, her orgasm silenced by Alex's mouth. Drained from her rape, she laid there, with only the face of Isaac to pull her into slumber...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sweat. That's what it was. That's what woke him up. The unusually heavy consentration of sweat.  
  
Alex glanced at the figure beside him, and felt the blood drain as he saw Jenna laying next to him. He could've sworn that he was dreaming of being with Mia, of showing her his affection... But... What happened?  
  
Collecting himself, he quickly grabbed his clothes and teleported to his room, hopeful that the fire mage wouldn't say anything...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
A flash of light knocked Jenna from her slumber, sure of herself that the past evening was just a nightmare. That is, until she sat up.  
  
Realizing that she lacked either clothes or robe, she hastely dressed, thankful that night was still dominant in the sky. She ran out the door, heading to the only lit room in the Inn. Knocking on the door produced no results, and Jenna decided to just enter the room, confident that Alex would be in there.  
  
And wonders of wonders, he was. And he apparently hadn't even buckled his belt yet.  
  
He glanced up, meeting her gaze. For a half hour, they stared, silent. Jenna finally decided to break the silence with a simple question: "Why?"  
  
He shook his head. "I assure you, I have no idea what happened. All I know is I was outside my room, then I woke up and you were next to me. That's all."  
  
She glared at him, unsure as to how truthful that statement was. She considered asking Sheba to read his mind, but then she would be involved. And then Felix would find out. Then...  
  
...Isaac...  
  
She strode towards him, and with no resistance, she grabbed his shirt. "Never speak of this, Alex. Promise me."  
  
"I swear, I d-"  
  
"I said [I]promise[/I] me!"  
  
He gulped. "I promise! Not a word!"  
  
She released him, then strode towards her room, deepened with the thought of what Isaac would say...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay... I don't know why I wrote this... All I remember is that I was playing Metroid Fusion or something, turned it off, and the next thing I recall is this on the screen. Maybe going into a sleeping state while being awake is good... Did that even make sense?  
  
I read what I found, and went about fine tuning it. I decided that I'll make it a chapter thing, as I've lost any hope of finding a solution to Battle Arena and End of an Era. But Curse of the Sages will continue.  
  
Now that I think about it, I was typing CotS when I dozed off...  
  
Please review and tell me what you think of this. I've never done this kind of story before... 


	2. Violent Visions

Icy Blaze  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 - Violent Visions  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Beads of sweat poured down his blond head as he tossed and turned in his sleep. He saw the two figures, one red, one blue. He saw them fight, saw the winner, saw the looser. And he saw their faces...  
  
"I.v..a...n..."  
  
Was this another vision, or was he just having a nightmare? It seemed so real...  
  
"Ivan!"  
  
Thrown from his deep sleep, Ivan glanced around his cabin aboard Babi's ship. Not two feet away stood Garet, who had apparently been trying to wake him. Behind the wily haired fire adept stood Isaac and Mia, both with conscerned looks on their features.  
  
"Dang, Ivan. You ok? You never sleep this late..."  
  
He shook his head, and quickly decided that telling them of his dream would be just a tiny bit bad.  
  
"I had nightmares all last night; they kept me up. Sorry."  
  
He noticed the relieved looks on the fire and water mages, but Isaac stared at him, his eyes seemingly attempting to look inside his soul...  
  
"I guess I'll go fix breakfast now..."  
  
And as soon as the words left his mouth, the releived looks vanished. Mia stepped forward. "Ivan, you do know that only Isaac and myself know how to cook..."  
  
"I was just going to fix a small meal. Ya now, nothing fancy." And with that, Mia and Garet left, hand in hand. Isaac continued to stare, apparently questioning the fabricated tale of night deamons. But he walked out, apparently lacking the will to question his friend.  
  
And good thing he did, for Ivan didn't know how to tell him of the dream he had...  
  
Or rather, the vision...  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Staring over the bow of the Lemurian ship, Isaac questioned his friend's lie. On the journey to Kalay from Lunpa, Hamet had told him that Ivan rarely had true nightmares, but rather, vagure visions of the future. And when Hama mentioned that Ivan could see into the future...  
  
Isaac knew that his friend was hiding something, but he had no way of knowing what it was. Sure, he could attempt to pry, but what would come of it? Revealing that his friend was a liar and unveiling a dark truth... Would it be worth it?  
  
Isaac was hurt that his friend would hold secrets from him, but for now, he would wait, hopeful that his young ally would tell him...  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
In Alhafra, large scale fights tended to draw the attention of the mayor. With this on their minds, the citizens rarely got into brawls, instead relying on other means of resolving desputes. No one wanted the mayor to be involved, putting everything in his path down. But a certain group of four didn't know this fact.  
  
And what better way to draw his attention than a fight in his sole remaining boat?  
  
It was within this boat that Felix, Sheba, Jenna, and Kraden fought, trying to get Briggs captured to release an innocently accused adept. And suprisingly enough, the red-head was the one putting the thugs of Briggs down.  
  
In a dark corner of the stairs, a civilian watched, interested in the fight. She had never seen a brawl before, but knew that if she were the one to tell the mayor, he would reward her in some way. Maybe even money...  
  
Rushing up the stairs, she made her way to the city.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Twarting a swipe at her head, Jenna struck the thief in the gut with her staff, sending him crashing into a distant wall. Glancing around through sweat-dripping locks of hair, she saw Kraden try to help, swinging his staff at the head of the pirate Briggs while Felix locked blades with him. Opposite of that battle was Sheba, sending bolts of lightning at yet another of the crooks. But the guy somehow got the upper hand, backhanding her accross the face. Laying on the floor, the guy pinned her down, his goal obvious to Sheba.  
  
And to Jenna.  
  
Drawing her saber, she left her staff on the ground as she grabbed the guy by the neck, throwing him against a crate. Bringing the tip of her blade to his throat, she moved to slash his life away, eyes burning like hell stones. She didn't expect the arm that stopped her, and nearly yelped in surprise to see that it was Sheba holding her back. "Don't, Jenna. Don't be like one of them, please."  
  
Despite the rage and anger rushing within her, she began to tear up. Isaac had spoken to her in the same way when she threatened Garet after he seemninly lost her golden ring that belonged to her parents. Isaac... The thought of him brought her to tears, but she quickly gathered herself, lunging at a pirate trying to kill Kraden, determined to not show weakness...  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Within his room, Alex stared at the ceiling. He still couldn't believe what he had done. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone, least of all Jenna; now it seemed that he had jepordized his chances of reforming an alliance with Felix. While he might convince Sheba and Felix, Jenna would never allow him near her.  
  
Though she probably didn't know it, he did feel guilt for what he had done. He had no idea of what happened, and the thought of hurting someone so innocent was like knives stabbing him. It was not like idiotic guards trying to capture them or acursed monsters trying to make a meal of them. But somehow, she was differient. How, he did not know, but something about her...  
  
He shook his head; he had done her a great wrong, and there was only one thing he could do about it. Imilian code stated that if you wronged a person, you were to aid them in some fashon until the wrong was corrected.  
  
But how would he help a firy enigma like her...?  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
O_o Well, not as warped as last chapt, but still...  
  
Here is my apology for not stating in the last chapter that I do not own Golden Sun or Nintendo. Now to my reviewers:  
  
Rain Child - Yeah, it was... How 'bout this one?  
  
Kyarorain - A *bit* strange? Are we shooting for understatements?  
  
Mirai Gen - Yup. Alex the blue haired one. Maybe this will confuse furhter!! BWAHAHA!! Thanks for the review, though!!  
  
Smurf Cat - Thanx!  
  
Please review!! [Note to Rain Child and Kyarorain - Review and I'll review stories of yours that I have not!!] 


	3. Mia

Icy Blaze  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3 - Mia  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rising from the choppy waters, Jenna pushed her hair over her head. Having gone four days without a bath had taken its toll on the weary travelers, so no objections faced Sheba when she suggested that they take a break to rinse the filth off. However, Jenna found the waters... inadequit.  
  
Ever since that night, she had tried to shake the events from her mind, but try as she might, thoughts of Alex crept into her mind. Why the pervert was even on her mind was beyond her; she'd rather think of Alhafra's mayor. Then again, was that being fair to Alex?  
  
It didn't matter, she mused. The guy raped her, left, then tried to deny that anything transpired. How could he?! If the rape wasn't enough, how was she going to tell Isaac, Garet, and Felix? How would her parent's handle it? Probably disown her, followed by Isaac dropping her from his sight. He'd probably go for that Mia girl too...  
  
Mia... That was the name that Alex used that night... Could he mean that Mia? If it would hurt him for her to be with another, she'd be glad that Isaac loved her.  
  
She splashed her face to quell the tears, knowing that Sheba and Felix were only meters away. If they saw her like this, then they would know... Then Isaac would know...  
  
Shaking her head, she walked out of the lake, gathering her undergarments.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Brushing the bush aside, he spied Jenna, collecting her shirt. Despite what seemed like common sense, he hesitated to leave his perch. He had happened upon her while she bathed, and despite that night, he turned away, his face hot enough to melt iron. Occassionally he would glance to see if she was done, and fortunetly, she now was...  
  
Try as he might, Alex found himself unable to move, fearful that her firey attitude would turn him into a cinder before he could talk to her. He knew that everyone hated him, thinking that he was a smug bastard out to attain ultimate power. In truth, they were not far off - he sought the power of a woman's heart.  
  
But which woman?  
  
After that incident, he wondered if his feelings for Mia had been replaced with the need to aid Jenna. Though he thought of them as mere urges to aid her, what if... What if he... Loved her?  
  
But, did he really love her? Or was it... lust? No, he didn't feel that way about her, but only a fool would say that she wasn't attractive. What was it he felt? He had never felt this about anyone, even Mia. But, was it just the need to aid her, to undo his wrong to the extent of his abilities, or was it something else...?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Further down the river, Felix floated in the pool, staring at the sky. The crystal blue sky reminded him of the Venus Lighthouse, strangely void of any clouds. He remembered jumping aftetr Sheba, seeing Isaac, Garet, and their newly found allies. He remembered Saturos and Menardi jumping. He recalled that Sheba had nearly drowned, had he not carried her to saftey. He also remembered the tidal wave, washing them near the Dalia village.  
  
So far have they traveled. Seen so much. Grew closer together. And farther apart.  
  
Along the trip, he and Sheba hadd been talking, jokes and tales alike. While he didn't know how she felt, he had felt closer to her, closer to her than anyone else in years. He hoped that there would be more, but...  
  
And yet, he seemed far more distant from Jenna than ever before. For some reason, she had just stopped talking to him, and apparently to Sheba as well. He wanted to know what it was, wondering if it was something to do with her boyfriend. He knew that Garet was a friend (thank the elements), and he knew from gossip in Vale that she was close to Isaac.  
  
But what had caused her to get so silent so suddenly? Had she learned something in the last few days? Was she... Was she with child?  
  
He shook his head, standing in the water. No, Isaac would never do such an act without a marrage vow or something. At least, the Isaac he knew. But only Jenna had the answer. Walking towards the shore, he strode to where his clothes laid, determined to visit his sister and find out what was on her mind...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Will Felix find Alex spying over his sister? And who would win, assuming they got into a fight? I havent't decided...  
  
Here are the review responses. I have been shocked at the shere ammount of new names on this list, and it makes me wonder what drew people to this... Oh well. Here we go:  
  
Smurf Cat - Thanks!  
  
Kyarorain - Uh, I had no plans to go beyond Ivan's vision besides Alex/Jenna. Would be funny if I did Garet/Mia...  
  
Saturos - Thanks! Nice to know that people still use that option!  
  
Kai Mine - Wow. And I thought that I was the only one to use that recently... Thanks!  
  
Riyn - I think he summarized the cliffhanger here...  
  
Selena - One: they are men. Desperate men. And read Briggs mind after his wife drags him away... Two: this story, like many of my ideas, came while I was either daydreaming or sleeping. This is one of them. Three: as to being out of character, who is to say that Jenna would not be questioning Isaac and herself? And Alex, if you read his mind, is in love with Mia. And she told him (to his face no less) that he had infuriated her. So why would he not be drunk? Look at the reasons that people drink. I would go on here, but... Four: where did it say his motives? I need to see that! Five: I never stated that she was insensitive, but instead appearing that way, like Garet (Tolbi castle after the Collosio battle...). Nuff said. And I never got the hint that you hated this story, only that you are doing like I do: trying to get the author to keep within the reigns of the facts (right?). Thanks for the review and input!  
  
Rain Child - No comment on Alex's thoughts at the end? No remark at the fight? [Goes to corner and cries]  
  
That is it for this chapter. Hopefully, you're reviews will voice what you think will happen: will Alex and Felix fight? Will Alex talk to Jenna? Voice your thougts, as I do take my reviewers voices into account on occasion! (And I won't try to claim your thoughts as mine. No one is as crazy as I)  
  
Sheba - REVIEW!! 


	4. Falling for You

Icy Blaze  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4 - Falling for You  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex stared at Jenna, wishing that he had the courage to get up and try to talk to her. Why was he scared, though? He was, after all, a water adept. And she was a fire mage, weak to his powers. Yet he feared her? It didn't make sense, and yet it did make sense. He had no will to harm another person, and to go forward would be to welcome a fight. He knew it, but he had to tell her. Had to help her, even if it meant death.  
  
But how was he going to prove his... Wait... If he did have feelings for Jenna instead of Mia, why did he need to go to the peak of Aleph? He needed to talk to her, to see if she reciprocatd them. He began to stand...  
  
...only to crouch as he heard steps approach from behind him. It didn't take much thought to realize that Felix was the cause of the sound. He quickly realized that he needed to get out of there, but a teleport would be seen, and it might cause Felix to learn of his act. But if he stayed there, he was doomed. How was he going to keep Jenna from having to tell her brother...?  
  
He slowly formulated a plan, and quickly put it to action...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jenna sat next to the edge of the bushes, stroking her hair to dry it. Sadly, the bath didn't aid her as well as she thought it would. She pondered if anything would, but was interrupted when a yelp sounded from behind her.  
  
Scrambling to her feet, she rushed to the bushes behind her, only to see her brother leaning over a body. And to her shock, the body was that of Alex. Turning to her brother, she tried to see what had happened by his face. He glanced at her, "Did you know he was over here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Looks like he got into a fight with something, given the ammount of dirt on him. His wrists are even slashed."  
  
She looked at Alex, wondering if he was dead. An hour ago she would have been glad if he'd died, but for some reason, now he seemed... He seemed innocent. Glancing at the collection of dirt on the body, she noticed that most of the dirt seemed to be on his knees. A farily good collection was on his chest, but she noticed that it had a wierd pattern...  
  
Her eyes widened when she realized where she saw the pattern before. Once back in Vale, Isaac had fallen into a patch of dirt, and his effort to dust it off had left the same pattern on his chest. Did this mean that he was faking it?  
  
It dawned on her that he might have been here longer than Felix was guessing. And he was probably... Watching her?  
  
No, he wouldn't do that. She knew that he wouldn't risk being seen by either her or her brother. He was smarter than that. Was he trying to talk to her...?  
  
"Felix, he isn't dead, is he...?"  
  
He looked at her, apparently shocked at the thought. "No, he's just unconcious. I'd give him an hour or so to come around."  
  
"Can we camp here tonight?"  
  
His face was one of puzzlment. And as if it was made of liquid, it turned to one of understanding. "You want to see what he was doing?"  
  
She stopped, wandering how to explain her need to talk to Alex. She wanted to see what he was doing, but she also needed to keep Sheba out of his head. "Yes, I do. But I want to try to get it out of him."  
  
He seemed to consider asking her reasoning, but seemed to think the better of it. *Thank the elements...*  
  
As Felix walked off to get Sheba, she stared at Alex, wondering what the Mercurian from Imil had to say...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ivan stared out the porthole, pondering his situation. He knew that Isaac had grown increasingly suspicious of him, and he couldn't blame him. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Isaac found out, and it was all Ivan could do to keep it quiet. Garet hadn't said anything about it to him, and he and Mia were too busy trying to see if one liked the other. How long could he keep it a secret...?  
  
Staring out the window, he felt a tear streak down his face.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And now to the reviews!  
  
Smurf Cat - Uh, I hate to say this, but I needed to keep Garet and Mia occupied, since the plot doesn't call for them... And that is a good idea. What if Jenna *did* get pregnant? Hmm. Thanks!  
  
Saturos - Yup. "Thank the elements" is basically "Oh thank God(s)." Thanks!  
  
Selena - Sheba? A child? She's a teen! And if you go by Alabamba history, women got married at 12. True story. Ask my father (who has a massive family there...). Everyone has doubts, and Jenna's are only intensified since she was assaulted. The only problem with Mia and Alex is what she says at Mars Lighthouse. And Mia/Jenna ain't too bad... Though for some odd reason, that couple is more popular than Isaac/Sheba... Oh well. Thanks!  
  
Kai Mine - Sorry. Guess answers will come next chapter when I formulate what happens...  
  
Kyarorain - Was it? I think that my choice of words was poor on that part... The vision was... Wait, I can turn this into a plot builder later! What am I worried over?  
  
Sheba - REVIEW!! 


	5. Fires of Love

Icy Blaze  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5 - Fires of Love  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lost in his mind, Alex stared at the insides of his eyelids. Having failed to open them due to the brilliant light around him, he turned his thoughts to her. How was he going to tell her that he wanted to help her if he was stuck here. Where ever here was, she was gone for sure. No doubt that Felix had seen him, probably leaving him for dead. While Alex knew that Felix wasn't that way, it would have been appropreate. Better to die than to have to put both himself and her through misery. Not including, of course, Isaac, Garet, Mia, Felix, and whoever else she was close to.  
  
He felt something cold and wet brush his forehead, some kind of cloth. He tried to open his eyes, but failed for the nth time. If his knowlege of ailments was good enough, odds were that he had a form of the flu. Or some other disease that raised the body tempature. Whatever it was, he couldn't identify it without seeing his reactions...  
  
Wait. A cloth ran over his head. That meant that someone was taking care of him, someone with a knowledge of whatever ailed him. Mia? No, Isaac and Mia were too far from here to be able to know about him, let alone see him. Did this mean that Felix saved him? No, neither Sheba or Felix had knowledge of how to cure this, that much was for sure. Heck, Felix caught the Proxian Cough, a simple bug that was long since cured with Prox Soup, but Felix had begged for a healer or something. Of course he couldn't know of it...  
  
Grinning at the recollection, he felt his throat sting as he tried to laugh. No doubt, it was a strain of Flu, probably a local variant. And with the list exhausted save one, he ventured to guess who it was that was caring for him:  
  
"J..Jenn.a..?"  
  
Silence greeted him, and he wondered if it wasn't Jenna, but some healer at a local town. Funny. He risked his life to save her from having Felix and Sheba learn of their "relations," and he was lying here, not being able to tell her...  
  
"It's OK, Alex. I'm here."  
  
His thoughts cleared as he heard her voice, soothing and direct. Her normally sharp and firey toungue was in check as she wiped his face again. She seemed so... Caring. But why? He had forced her, had violated her, and yet she still cared? Alex marveled at the thought; women like that were not common, and he never would have pegged Jenna as one...  
  
"Jenna..."  
  
"Please, don't speak. You've somehow caught the Vale flu. It usually lasts a day, so you should be back on your feet in about twenty five hours."  
  
Vale Flu, eh? That was odd. How had he caught that? Must run it's course during the fall season... But to hear her voice, to know that she was at least showing compassion... But how long will it last?  
  
"Alex, why did you try to slit your wrist? It wasn't enough to kill you."  
  
He let out a sigh, wandering how he was going to explain that. Before he got his first word out, the other voice cut him off:  
  
"You were watching me, weren't you."  
  
It wasn't a question. She knew, somehow. But how; he had made sure that the wound wasn't bad enough to kill, and the slashed clothes and dirt was supposed to make it seem more of an attack than anything. How had she figured it out?  
  
"H...ow..?"  
  
"The dirt on your chest looked like you'd quickly sloshed dirt on you, and your knees were way too dark to have just been dirty for a minute or two."  
  
He smiled inwardly, glad that she had noticed. Her knowing that made it a little easier to tell her. "I wa.s trying t..to. talk to ..y.ou."  
  
"About what?"  
  
This was the hard part: if Felix or Sheba were in earshot, then they would know, and he'd certainly be dead. On the other hand, if she thought that he was peeping a look...  
  
"Alex, what abo... Oh... You wanted to talk about... that."  
  
Well, at least she knew. He tried to nod his head, hoping that she picked up on it.  
  
"Why did you want to talk about it?"  
  
Was it just him, or did her tone just harden with anger? No, more like dissapointment...  
  
"In I..mi.il, it i.s cus...ustom fo...r a p..erso..on to a..id .a....person th...at the..y wr..on...onged."  
  
His throat stung with pain as he waited to hear her answer. The pause became quite uncomfortable after a minute or so. It got quiet enough that he literally jumped when she spoke again.  
  
"Y..ou want to help me?"  
  
"Yes. An..y w...way I c..c.can."  
  
Another lull followed, but this time, it wasn't as much torture as he thought it would be.  
  
"Uh, Alex, I want to thank you, but..."  
  
Felix, he thought.  
  
"Felix."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"W..h.en w..ill yo.u b.e le..a.v.in.g?"  
  
"After you are better. Felix wants to talk to you."  
  
"D...oes h.e kno..w?"  
  
"No."  
  
A wave of relief passed down his spine. "I gue....ss I'..ll talk t...o him tomor..rr.ow."  
  
"You won't tell him, will you?"  
  
He let a smile form on his face. "Not un...le.ss y.ou t.el.l me t..o, Jenn..a."  
  
He felt her arms wrap around his form, and something soft against his lips. He allowed himself to be held and kissed, slowly wrapping his arms around her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unknown to the two in the tent, Sheba sat nearby, seemingly staring into the sky. She knew that something was wrong with Alex's presence here, and the fact that he was near where Jenna was bathing made it a little more problematic. She normally wasn't this suspicious or sneaky, but she had to know, if only to protect Felix and Jenna...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
...  
  
Sheba - I'm not that sneaky, am I?  
  
Yes.  
  
Sheba - Shut up! Just go to the reviewers!  
  
Hmm... Oky Doke! Me thinketh that me get more reviewers after each chapter... Well, here's the response part:  
  
Gay Witch - Hmm... Another new face... Thanks for the positive input! I hope this chapter is as good as the last few!  
  
Killing Perfection - Is she? Won't know for a month or two. I guess. *cough* And Felix will find out, obviously, especially if Alex and Jenna get together. But what do I want to do before that...? Hmm... And reading Alex's mind is fun!! Bwahahahaha!! Thanks!  
  
Smurf Cat - Sure thing! Thanks!  
  
Kyarorain - So mean that he holds a knife to Ivan while getting the information, goes on a killing spree and then kills Alex, beats Jenna for it, then kills Felix for not "protecting" her. Wait, there's plot in that! :-) Thanks!  
  
Selena - Okay, you put two reviews on here, so I'll divide the response:  
  
Chapter 2 - Okay, maybe. But what of Alex being the protagonist? Why? Oh, and go Jenna/Mia!  
  
Chapter 4 - If you think that (the part about universal love and forgiveness), check out Love Line. And will Alex and Jenna get together? Hmm... Maybe. I might stick her with Mia... ;-) Thanks for the continuing reviews!  
  
Sheba - REVIEW!! 


	6. Confession

Icy Blaze  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6 - Confession  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Staring into the night sky, a lone figure pondered life's many mysteries. He wished that he could be with his companion, but she was avoiding him. Why was beyond him, he had done nothing wrong.  
  
Garet brushed aside his wily hair, ignoring it's stubborn return to its usual position. He and Mia were getting along well prior to Ivan's vision, and he had kept it quiet then. Then Mia went to ask him what it was, and ever since she avoided him. He had no idea, except that neither Isaac or himself knew what the vision was. Why were they hiding it from them? Just because the two Valeans were ignorant of most of the world's wonder...  
  
Wait - He and Isaac didn't know, and they were both from Vale. If their allies knew, then it had to do with only a few people. But what would be bad enough to hide from him, let alone Isaac? Felix?  
  
He scoffed at that notion. Felix was incapable of causing worry to them, largely because he was a fair fighter. Pushing Felix's inferiority aside, he wondered who else it could be.  
  
He felt the blood drain from his face as he realized what it had to be. Only one person would make Mia and Ivan not tell the Vale boys: Jenna.  
  
Jumping off of the crate, he ran to the back of the ship, sure that his quarry was in the kitchen...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chopping up some fruit, Mia wiped the tears from her eyes again, wishing that she hadn't asked Ivan about the vision. She knew that it was in her best interest to know, but still...  
  
A large noise drew her attention to the stairwell, observing the last person she wanted to see now. And ironically, the one she wanted to see the most.  
  
"Mia, what did Ivan tell you about the dream?"  
  
She fought back tears as she heard Garet's voice, not as hard as usual. Since he began courting her, he had revealed a softer side, a caring and intelligent side that was usually hidden.  
  
"I can't tell you..."  
  
He gave her a puzzled look, and almost hurt as well. She felt her chest tighten as he looked at her that way.  
  
"Mia, please. Was it about Jenna?"  
  
She placed the knife down, wondering what he was aiming for. "What made you think that?"  
  
Another puzzled look. "Ivan told you, but the two of you haven't told either Isaac or me. And since we're from Vale, the only thing that it could be was Jenna. She is a close friend, after all..."  
  
Mia wondered how close, wondering if it was a subtle hint. "No. It wasn't."  
  
He started to ask again, but she cut him off. "It was about you and me."  
  
Garet's face filled with a stunned look. "What?"  
  
"Apparently, in the near future, we'll have a fight, and I'll be left for dead... Left by you."  
  
He gave her a wierd look, one that she didn't recognize. "Mia, you know that I'd never do that!"  
  
This time, the tears came full force. "I know, Garet. But... In the future..." She couldn't talk any further, sobs tearing her apart.  
  
She never saw him approach, wrapping her in her arms. "Mia, I don't know what it was, but it will never seperate us. I...er, uh... what I mean is..."  
  
She stared at him. "Are you trying to say that... you, uh, ya know..."  
  
His nodding was all she needed. She again burst into tears, burying her head in his chest.  
  
"Mia, whatever the future holds, we'll face it together."  
  
Silent tears echoing in the galley, they sat together through the night...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Staring at the tent, Sheba wondered if Jenna had enough time to question Alex. It still felt wrong that he would just happen upon them. Nothing happened that way. Even her falling out of the sky wasn't pure chance.  
  
Glancing to see if Felix was about, she noticed that he had gone, probably to get some meat or wood. She felt somewhat hurt that he wouldn't tell her, but pushed it aside. She knew that there was something there between them. Something that she couldn't put her finger on. But it would have to wait, as she had other things to do.  
  
Walking towards the tent flap, she noticed that it was still sealed from the inside, meaning that Jenna hadn't left. Curiosity filling her head, she used her knife to silently cut the entrance open...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blame this on Kyarorain. She had a review that sparked a brainstorm that evolved into this. At least I dropped the lying part of Ivan (which would have made it longer, but way out of character...  
  
Sheba - Still making me sneaky, eh?  
  
You're pretty...  
  
Sheba - [leaves]  
  
Well, that still works. Anyway, here is a response to the reviewers:  
  
Smurf Cat - Lemon? What is this, Lemon? It might end up Jenna/Alex, one of the insanely rare pairs...  
  
Kyarorain - Sorry about the above, but you did inspire this... Thanks for the review! Watch for next time, when Sheba gets in the tent!  
  
Selena - Thanks for the e-mail. The theory of Isaac/Jenna might be in a future story of mine... :-)  
  
Kairi - ??? Why am I suddenly getting suggestions for a gay fic?? At any rate, thanks for the input!  
  
Gay Witch - Yup. Thanks!  
  
And next time, Sheba gets a peek within the tent!!  
  
Sheba - You mean that I become a Peeping Jane?!  
  
... Wait and see...  
  
Sheba - He doesn't own Golden Sun! Please REVIEW!!! 


	7. Discovered

Icy Blaze  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7 - Discovered  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sheathing her knife, Sheba summoned a small amount of psynergy to generate enough light to see inside the tent. Slowly entering, she saw the small room's collection of "furnature:" a small rock for a chair, a slab of wood as a table, complete with a bowl of water long since abandoned, a cot, and a sleeping sac.  
  
Looking around, she looked for Jenna, but was surprised to see her not in the cot. Where was...  
  
Her eyes widened as she glanced at the sleeping bag. Not three feet in front of her laid Alex, with Jenna laying by his side, arm draped over his chest.  
  
Keeping her breathing as quiet as she could, Sheba tried to see if there was anything she coudl see from a safe distance. Alex had a few bandages on, and a cloth that apparently had water at some point, dried after the sun fell. But aside from that, he had nothing on that she could see. Bu then, he was in a sleeping bag...  
  
Jenna was wearing her clothes, but they seemed a bit rumpled, probably from sleep. Or were they from something else...? It was hard to say, given that the light she held wasn't powerful enough to tell.  
  
Quelling the light, she reached out with her powers, hoping to tap into whatever thoughts were emminating form their heads. If she was lucky...  
  
Not only did she get thougths off of Alex, but of Jenna as well. And to say that they were shocking would be a mistake. The thoughts were differient in subtle ways, but Sheba had sensed the thought enough times to know what she felt:  
  
Love.  
  
That thought would certainly guarentee that Alex would be dead in a matter of hours, as Felix would be back soon... And she would have to tell him...  
  
Or would she...? True, she felt close to him, but from the size of the bond she felt between Alex and Jenna told her that it was in her best interest to do nothing. She knew what had happened to couples with simmilar attractions when others tried to interfear. Misery, suffering, agony, and usual suicide.  
  
Not to mention the fact that the one that came between them usually stuffed their lives full of guilt, then would seclude themselves for periods at a time...  
  
Edging out of the tent, she made a mental note to speak to Jenna about her relation, hopeful that talking to her would make things more clear...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Stirring in her sleep, Jenna looked so beautiful. It almost made him ache that he had done what he did to her. But then, they would never had realized this. Alex wished that that they could be open about their feelings, but he knew that it would not happen. If Felix found out, he'd kill him; if Isaac found out, then he would kill him. And then there was Garet, whose mouth was bigger than the Wise One's eye...  
  
He felt the blood drain from his face as he thougt of the Wise One, and of the power that would channel into whatever was standing at the top of the mountain...  
  
His original goal was to gain that power, to show Mia that he would do anything for it. But... What if someone else got to it... And used it for evil purposes...  
  
He silently formulated a plan, one that would require assistance of the last person that he wanted to see right now:  
  
Felix.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sheba, do you know why I like Metroid Prime?  
  
Sheba - ... No, but you'll say it anyway.  
  
The space pirate log books and chozo lore files are fun to read. For some reason, any game that has recordable logs written by people in an RPG/Adventure game are fun. And add character to the game...  
  
Sheba - Uh, right... MIKAA OWNS MANY THINGS, BUT NOT NINTENDO OR GOLDEN SUN. BUT HE SOMEHOW OWNS A SHEBA PLUSHIE...  
  
Hush!! And now to the reviewers!  
  
Darkcomet - Please do so!  
  
Rain Child (Chapter 3 review) - Dead Game Boy? Batteries or system? And what do you think of the story? I liked it when you told me what was good and not! Wah!!  
  
Rain Child (Chapter 6 review) - What's confusing about it? Ask and ye shall recieve...  
  
Gay Witch - I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I haven't decided whether to go further on the Garet/Mia issue or save it till the sequal. Yep, I've thought of a sequel...  
  
Kairi - I think this chap answers that, don't you agree? Hehehehe...  
  
Kyarorain - Hmm... Maybe Alex asks Felix for help by telling him "Oh, thanks for helping. BTW, I raped your sister..." That'd be funny... [pictures a beet-faced Felix]  
  
Smurf Cat - As I told Gay Witch, a sequel is in the works! It shall continue!  
  
Selena - Go Mia/Jenna and Isaac/Sheba! Please e-mail when you can, and know that I await your input on this chap with interest!!! :-)  
  
Next chapter is coming!!! Please REVIEW to make it happen!! 


	8. Alex or Felix

Icy Blaze  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8 - Alex vs Felix  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Felix walked towards the tent, pondering why Sheba gave him a wierd look earlier. After he returned from gathering some wood to cook the lizard he caught, he had wanted to talk to her. For reasons beyond him, she had avoided talking, sidesteping his every question. He felt slightly hurt that she would do such a thing, but he figured that there was a reason.  
  
Reaching the entrance, he noticed the neatly cut rip in the tent. Unable to figure out the source, he slipped in, finding Alex sitting on his bedding. The blue eyes stared at him, almost sad looking, as if he was hiding something. Felix sat that information aside, grateful that Saturos had taught him such tricks as a child.  
  
"So," spoke the Mercurian.  
  
"What were you doing near the lake?"  
  
Though he seemed to be hiding something, the answer without much studdering. "I was fleeing a monster, and it got the better of me. The next thing I know is that I was here."  
  
Inwardly frowning, Felix considered that statement. It was too vague, but he didn't want to make an enemy out of Alex. Especially since his role in this was unknown.  
  
"Were you spying on my sister?"  
  
Alex started to speak, but then paused. Felix secretly smiled to himself as he prepared to hear a lie.  
  
"I needed to talk to her to tell her that I love her."  
  
Felix blinked. He heard wrong, that's what it was; Alex wasn't that dumb.  
  
Then he thought of the look that he got earlier. A look of holding something back, to keep one safe. Then he was telling the truth, he was wanting to tell Jenna...  
  
Felix felt the blood rise to his face, wanting to lash out at Alex. The son of a bitch dared to try to put the moves on Jenna. Then, given the "wounds," that was a ruse.  
  
"I haven't hurt her, Felix."  
  
Felix stared into Alex's eyes, pondering how true that was. The eyes wavered, watering with tears. He wasn't lying about that, that's for sure.  
  
"If you so much as hurt her, Alex, you can be sure that I'll come after you. And I'll do worse than kill you."  
  
Seething, he stormed out of the tent, heading to the roasting lizard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex stared at the vacant spot where a fuming Felix had been standing. He had to lie about the incident, for Felix would do good on his threat. Just his luck that he would fall in love with a girl that had an honest-to-a-fault brother. But then, it also was for the better.  
  
He watched as Jenna entered, a worried look on her face. She seemed to be relieved that he was in one piece, but seemed worried somehow.  
  
He knew what it was.  
  
"I didn't tell him, Jenna."  
  
She looked at him, as if wondering what he meant. "Then why was he so mad?"  
  
He swallowed. "I told him that I loved you."  
  
Her eyes widened at that. "That's a big risk."  
  
He smiled. "One worth taking."  
  
He walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unknown to the two lovers, Sheba had been walking by the tent, determined to ask Felix what made him so angry. She knew of their feelings for each other, but something didn't sound right as she passed. It seemed that something had happened before the lake, something that had Jenna worried enough to think Alex dead.  
  
And Sheba decided to make it her job to find out what.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This will be the last update until Saturday at the earliest, since I will be under the influence of pain killers due to my upcoming wisdom teeth surgery.  
  
Reivewers!  
  
Selena - This chapter will hopefully be as good, and the bio is currently being updated as new info comes around. Check it out, as it should be finished with the last update that I fed it on the 15th (I think). Feel free to send me info on the pairings on my bio! You have a way of convincing me that the pairings are possible! (How, we will never know)  
  
Rain Child - "am i the kind of person who keeps reviewing if they don't like the story? " Well, I won't answer that... For health reasons... What do you think of this chapter??  
  
Kyarorain - Eventually. Oh, and the night of the 15/16th (roughly until 3 am EST), I was up trying to sleep, eventually played Metroid on Metroid Prime, read a novel on Star Trek, and formulated this chapter and the new chapter for Curse of the Sages. Busy night... And I didn't want to get up... That aside, what do you think of the chapter?  
  
Kairi - Yup, they are! Keep an eye on my bio page, as it is going through an overhaul...  
  
Gay Witch - Thanks for the positive feedback, but I doubt that gay couples will appear in this sequel (at least at the present...)  
  
Smurf Cat - I'd do a lemon, but then I'd be labled a hentai or something. Lord knows this story's beginning got wierd reviews alone... No title for the sequel, yet...  
  
I'll update after I get my head back, but until then, please REVIEW!!! 


	9. Sneaky Sheba Shares Secret

Icy Blaze  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9 - Sneaky Sheba Shares Secret  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sitting at the edge of the camp site, Sheba stared towards the smoldering ruins that once was a fire pit. Not an hour before, Felix had fixed some kind of lizard; not the best breakfast, but not the worst meal. She felt guilty that she hadn't told him of Jenna and Alex, but then, she knew that it would violate her silent oath. Then she had sensed the rage and anger within him after he talked to Alex. At first, she thought it to be nothing more than pure rage at Alex, seeing as they had all held a grudge against him. But once he sat to eat, she sensed the cause of his anger, and something else:  
  
acceptance.  
  
Despite his anger with Alex, Felix had accepted the feelings that Alex had expressed. Though it was clear that he didn't approve of it... Knowing what she knew, she had gone to find Jenna and tell her, only to have more questions added to her plate. The dialog between Jenna and Alex hinted that they were both only telling half the story. It seemed that something had happened before hand, eventually bringing them together. What could it be, though? It would have to be something bad, to warrant such secrecy. Had she not had the ability to read minds, she wouldn't have thought twice. But as it was...  
  
She glanced up as a figure walked towards her, clad in red garments often found in Vale, or so she was told. The figure sat next to her, just shy of physical contact, possibly to avoid the notorious ability of Jupitarians... But hers extended beyond the physical touch...  
  
"Jenna, what happened between you and Alex?"  
  
Chocolate brown eyes met hers, seemingly shocked at the question. "Waht do you mean?"  
  
"Earlier I heard you and Alex talking. It seemed that something happened between the two of you... before last night."  
  
If Jenna hadn't looked surprised before, she looked horrified now. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Jenna, you can tell me. I'm you're friend."  
  
"It's not you that I'm worried about. Tt's..." She looked around, probably to make sure that noone else was around. Or more specifically, Felix.  
  
"Sheba, if I tell you and you tell anyone else..."  
  
Sheba secretly grinned, exited at the prospect of learning a secret. It wasn't everyday that someone had the ability to hide their thoughts from a Jupiter adept.  
  
Satisfied that Sheba was going to keep quiet, she continued. "When we were in Alhafra, uh..."  
  
To Sheba's shock, Jenna grabbed her hand and placed it on her head. Getting the message, Sheba read the thoughts, mowing through the laces of wards...  
  
...And took a sharp intake of breath as she read the events of that night.  
  
Staring at Jenna, she tried to form words, but found that they all eluded her. How could she help someone after something like that?? How did Jenna even love him? Then the thougts of the ailing Alex in the tent came to her, of the thoughts while she bathed...  
  
Recieving a hard stare as she pulled her hand away, Sheba stared at Jenna, the look of horror evident on her face. "Tell anyone this, and I'll kill you. I swear it."  
  
Trying to swallow despite a dry throat, Sheba nodded, silently agreeing to Jenna's ultimatum.  
  
Noticing that Felix was approaching, she gathered herself, pushing the thoughts of Jenna's mind to the back of her mind...  
  
...But she knew that no matter how well Jenna hid the secret, it was only a matter of time until it became common knowledge...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex stepped out of the tent, intent on finding a way to escape the current company, lest the powers of Alchemy be abused. Beyond the fire pit sat Jenna and Sheba, with Felix walking towards them. If he didn't know better, Jenna had tears on her face, and Sheba looked horrified. What...?  
  
Did Jenna let her in on the incident?  
  
Did this mean that Felix was next?  
  
As the blood fled from his face, he turned behind him as the sound of crashing trees broke the silence of the morning air. He beheld the abomination, something that once might have been man, turned wrong. At least ten feet tall, haunched over and glaring at him, the thing approached. It's back had crystiline gems growing out of its back, while its face held gashes, signs of warped burns and psynergetic attacks. Had this thing seen battle?  
  
It then hit him: this thing had indeed once been human, but had been victim to a massive ammount of psynergy crystals, probably from Mt. Aleph's eruption. But how had it gotten that heavy a concentration...?  
  
He never saw the fist knock him against the collection of trees behind Jenna...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there's a twist. Maybe I'll divulge some new relation between Felix and Alex as far as respect goes...  
  
And since I don't own Golden Sun or Nintendo, I'll talk to reviewers:  
  
Kyarorain - I might... Heeheehee.... Thanks for the interest!  
  
Gay Witch - She's not evil, just intent on keeping her friends from hurting each other. And from fighting. And maybe Alex will be one. What do you think of this chap?  
  
Darkcomet - YAY!!! Another author put me on favorites!! And put me as a favorite author to boot! YAHOOO!! How did this chapter fare?  
  
Selena - I feel good!! [da na na na nah] I knew that I would!! Oh yeah! Seriously, the opperation went well, so I'm back to insanity. And writing this story. This chapter brings Sheba into the loop, and adds a fight scene that will hopefully bring Felix and Alex into a respecting friendship. As in they accept each other as allies. Not gay. But if you can, could you go to http://www.invisionfree.com/forums/GSFan and vote on your favorite story by me? Mia/Jenna and Isaac/Sheba!!  
  
And to everyone - I survived the opperation, and will be back to full speed in mere days! Yay!  
  
Sheba - And he is as insane as ever!  
  
I wuv you Sheba...  
  
Sheba - I love you too...  
  
AAAHHHH!! Sheba Pwushie!! Help me!  
  
Sheba - Hehheee... Didn't work, did it? 


	10. Battle for Trust

Icy Blaze  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10 - Battle for Trust  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Felix walked towards the resting place where Sheba and Jenna sat. He had managed to quell his anger, no rage, and wanted to talk to Sheba, hopeful that his friend had some words of comfort. Was she a friend, though, or something more? They had never gone beyond talking and walks, excluding the time they were in the bar at Alhafra and they saw Alex get drunk...  
  
He noticed the look of dread in Sheba's eyes, and a simmilar look in his sister's face. What-  
  
He saw the body fly past him, crashing into the trees just behind Jenna and Sheba. Upon seeing that it was Alex, Felix whirled around to see the horrid creature bear down on their camp. Horrid was probably not the right word; disgusting, twisted, warped, damned, these and more could describe the abomination before them.  
  
And judging from Sheba's scream, she had to have seen it.  
  
Channeling his psynergy into his fists, Felix shot a shard of diamonds at the creature, hoping to pierce it's twisted flesh. To his horror, the thing absorbed the attack, drawing it into it's crystal back. Suprised but unhindered, Felix shot several more volleys at the demonic figure, with the same results.  
  
".Y.you.. ca.n't beat it.. .that way..."  
  
Keeping his gaze on the creature, Felix shot a reply to the fallen Mercurian, "Then how do you suggest we kill it?"  
  
"A..pparently no.. not with psynergy... Those are pure psyn...psynergetic crystals... JENNA DON"T!"  
  
Whirling around, Felix barely had time to see Jenna walking towards Alex. The Mercurian had blood staining his blue robes, his right arm cradled by his left, obviously broken. Jenna was holding the arm, using psynergy to heal it-  
  
It hit him: "JENNA STOP!"  
  
Before the words even left his throat, the creature dived at her, moving at speeds that could rival Garet sliding down Mt. Aleph at winter. It would be on top of Jenna before she could move...  
  
Felix tried to send another wave of diamond rocks at the creature, hoping to distract it, but found that it was too late...  
  
He heard the scream, but the yell that followed was not that of Jenna, but that of Alex. Trying to see through the cloud of dust, Felix saw the creature holding Alex by the waist, apparently getting in the creature's way. And with no way out.  
  
Drawing his blade, Felix slung it at the crystiline back of the creature, hoping that a crack would weaken it. The blade hit, but only a small shard fell, as did the blood from his face.  
  
But to his surprise, the creature dropped Alex, screaching in pain. Whatever had done the damage, Felix didn't care. He rushed towards Alex and his sister, noticing then that Sheba had hidden behind a log. Getting near, he saw Alex's nearly lifeless form.  
  
And as soon as he got within four feet of Alex, he felt his body grow light as a feather, realizing all too slowly that Alex was teleporting them...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Darkness was replaced by light as Alex came around. Having been drained by the teleport spell and injuries, he hadn't thought that he would survive. Then again, he did manage to save her life...  
  
Opening his eyes, he saw a figure hovering over him, and soon felt dread as he saw Felix stare at him with his blank stare. Figures that this would happen.  
  
"Well, nice to see that you're awake. Care to explain what you did?"  
  
Not really, he mused. "We needed to get away from that thing. It would have killed... us."  
  
"Since when do we matter to you?"  
  
Was it just him, or was Felix suddenly madder than hell? "Since I choose to aid you."  
  
The same stare met that comment. "Don't you mean, Jenna?"  
  
Sitting up, Alex soon realized that more than his arm had been injured. "AAH! My chest!"  
  
Suddenly, he was shoved back down, Felix again standing above his form. "I will only heal you when you tell me why you did it."  
  
Wincing as the pain swarmed through his being, he tried to form a response. "I did it for you, Sheba, and Jenna. We need to... Save the world..."  
  
Felix eyes doubled in size at that comment. "How did you know...? I thought only Kraden knew that..."  
  
Alex thought about that, wondering how the old mage knew of the secret... Of course, it was hard to ask when the old coot was still in Alhafra, given that Felix and crew were supposed to only go out for a stroll... "I found out with some old scrolls in a cave north of Imil. And the only way we can do it is if you and I work together."  
  
Felix gave him a look of pure disgust. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You need to light the lighthouses, but I need to attan the power ontop of Aleph."  
  
He proceded to tell the story of the Stone of Sages, and how he needed to be there to prevent it from being used for ill will.  
  
"And why should I let you? You'd just use it against us!"  
  
"I have no will to do so. I only want peace between us... For Jenna's sake."  
  
That hit home.  
  
"So, you do have feelings for her."  
  
"Just like you do for Sheba."  
  
Beet red, Felix placed his hand on Alex's chest, pumping curative waves of psynergy into him. "Alright, I'll agree to this. But how do we kill that beast?"  
  
Seeing Jenna and Sheba enter the room, he shook his head. "I don't know..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Walking into the room, Jenna tried to figure out where they had ended up. The "room" was nothing more than a cabin from an old ship hulk, and they were in some icy land that she didn't recognize. But then, she didn't expect to know where Alex would take them.  
  
And she didn't expect Alex to be alive after that yelp mere moments before. She had her doubts of letting Alex be treated by her brother, but that seemed to not be the case, since he was obviously better...  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
He looked at her with a strange look, one of dread or something. What had Felix done now?  
  
"It seemed hurt by the sword I threw at it."  
  
Alex shook his head, clearly carrying on a conversation that had started before she and Sheba arrived. "I got a good look at it's skin. That thing is solid crystal or something. I don't see how we can beat it, especially if it can absorb attacks..."  
  
"What," piped Sheba, "if we were to use psynergy other than Earth?"  
  
"I tried that. And that's why it dove at Jenna and I; it sensed conscentrated psynergy. That thing loves it."  
  
His face one with disgust, Felix turned towards her, "Did you find where we were?"  
  
"Figured that I wouldn't tell you?"  
  
Felix shot a glare at Alex, and Jenna began to worry that the yelp earlier was not as simple as she thought...  
  
"Let's just say that I still don't trust you."  
  
"Well, since I'm the only one that knows where we are... Oh, and we're about three or so hours from Imil."  
  
"Imil?" Jenna didn't believe it; how had he the power to take them this far?  
  
"This is a place I used to go to meditate and learn psynergy. It was also where I learned of the scrolls." He turned to Felix, apparently another hint that eluded her.  
  
"So what you're saying is that we're near a place that you guys have been to, know where it is, and we're not leaving, because...?"  
  
Jenna turned to Sheba, figuring that she had only an inkling. "Sheba, we're on the other side of the world, where people are looking... for Felix."  
  
That got her.  
  
"Besides," spoke Alex, "You couldn't get to Imil if you wanted to. The winter here is starting to set in, and the mountains are the worst areas to be. That's how I got my trainig - trying to control the storms."  
  
"Did it work," asked Felix.  
  
"Not really. But I did learn about living in adverse conditions..."  
  
Felix waved his arms, apparently stressed beyond his tolerance. "We're all the way up here, away from our mission of saving our parents, leaving an accident-waiting-to-happen in Alhafra, and a monstrocity of some kind running around there, and you're telling us of how you trained?"  
  
Jenna knew that Felix was known to have a short fuse when his stress built up, but this was rediculous.  
  
"I did learn something else, though. This wreck was used by some old race..."  
  
"This better be good..."  
  
Ignoring Felix, Alex continued, "that had apparently been trying to use psynergy to control time. They ended up wrecking their ship and causing the surrounding areas to be unaffected by the affects of time."  
  
Jenna stared, stunned at this bit of information. "And how do you know this?"  
  
He paused before answering. "I found some doccuments that held the crew's log books. There was also info on psynergetic mutations, something that one of the crew was researching. It might have something."  
  
Felix stared at him for a minute, then gestured for Sehba to follow him. Once he left, she turned to Alex.  
  
"That was a load."  
  
He shrugged, apparently knowing that she knew. "Well, either that or we loose him. Elements! I thought he was going to die from the strain he put on himself!"  
  
"Well, normally these things don't get to him..."  
  
"But his sister's boyfriends do?"  
  
She gave him a smirk, then helped him to his feet. "Well, if he sees us together willingly, it might make things better. Let's go give them a hand."  
  
Silently, they left the hulk of a ship, intent on finding the doccuments on mutations...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that was an extension of what I originally wrote, but then... You don't read this for that, do you?  
  
I intended to do this, but I still have no idea as to how the monster will die... OK, that's a lie. I just needed to get away from the deep thougts of Alex, Jenna, Sheba, Isaac, Ivan, Garet, and Mia and focus on the other person who is key to this story: Felix.   
  
Tell me what you think in your review, and here is this chapter's commentary:  
  
Kyarorain - Yup. Used to be human. What do you think of these turn of events?  
  
Gay Witch - Thanks! And I am trying to put more focus into Alex and Jenna's "nemesis:" Felix. What do you think of this?  
  
Smurf Cat - Lemons come later... Thanks!  
  
Darkcomet - I intend to. Thanks for the review!!  
  
Selena - Thanks for the review! How does this chapter stack up?  
  
REVIEW!! I LOVE OPINIONS!! 


	11. Somethings Better Left Unknown

Icy Blaze  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11 - Somethings Better Left Unknown  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Felix helped Sheba up from her fall as they walked towards what looked to be the bridge. The cabin that they had been in had apparently been severed or something from the main ship, with a massive sheet of ice laying between the two. Already had he fallen twice, and Sheba three times. They knew that they needed to get there soon, lest the creature remain unhindered.  
  
But how did that thing absorb psynergetic attacks? Sure, they were not his strongest attacks, but how could it absorb that kind of power? It seemed to feed on it... Yes, that had to be it. Why else would it move like that to where Alex and Jenna had been if not for their heavy concentration of healing psynergies?  
  
He frowned at the thought of those two. He was worried for Jenna, worried that Alex would hurt her, would make her suffer. But then, there was some sensarity to what he said (as much as he hated to admit it). He wished that he could just be rid of him, and would have gladly done it before had Jenna not wanted to talk to him. What was it she saw in him, anyway?  
  
Hearing the sound of feet on ice, he turned to see the two "love birds," hand in hand, walking towards him and Sheba. He hid his disgust, lest Jenna know of it. He resnented her choice, but he wouln't interfear. As much as he wanted to kill Alex, he couldn't live with the fact that Jenna would suffer from that choice...  
  
Reaching the petrified wood of the ship's bridge, he opened the door, stepping inside. The cabin was dark and dry, odd given that the entire outside was frozen water. Before him were three tables, chock full of papers, scrolls, and books. The orb that drove the ship was gone, presumably with it's now lost captain. The walls were covered in maps, with only small alcoves bare of the papers. In them were more books and papers, and even some paints. What...?  
  
Stepping forward, he watched as Alex stepped past him, pointing to the alcove near the paint. "That's where the data is on the mutations. I've haven't read them, so I have no idea what they say."  
  
Felix frowned at that. Apparently, either he was telling the truth, or there was something else that wasn't being voiced. Taking the papers, he opened them to see some texts, log dates, and some pictures. So that's what the paint was for...  
  
He saw Sheba move to look at some of the papers on the tables, while Jenna lit a series of candles to look about. Alex filed through more papers, intent on finding something. Moving towards a nearby chair, Felix began to read the first page:  
  
Subject 173  
  
Day 73  
  
Subject again exposed to Psyn45, with increased results. The psynergetic presence in the hemoglobin has increased by 53%, with the coloration turining slightly magenta. Skin tone has become paler, taking on a distinctive violet hue. Eyes retain their coloration, though the hair has changed to a white/gray, reflecting the same changes in Subject 52. I suspect that Psyn45 is a successful agent in our efforts, and so far no side affects have been noted.  
  
Glancing at the picture, Felix noted the looks of the "Subject." The thing was human-looking, with the exact changes that the text suggested. But why would someone try to deliberatly expose someone to psynergy like that? Turning the page, he read on:  
  
SUbject 203  
  
Day 81  
  
Subject has grown to nearly seven feet high, with Mercurian-like skin tones. The muscles on the back and shoulders have expanded beyond the limits of normal growth. Veins can be seen as they are pressed against the skin. One wonders how the creature still lives. I have send suggestions to Command to eliminate Subject, but I feel that they will not. Subject has grown decisively unstable, and will continue to do so until exterminated.  
  
Subject 204  
  
Day 23  
  
Subject has been exposed to Psyn50, with drastic results. Subject's eyes have engulfed 30% of the face, with the nose and tongue fusing together in the mouth. Hair has vanished, and webbings have grown along appendages. Subject is slightly haunched over, and suffers from some alligen that eludes us, possibly from Psyn50. I have requested that subject be put out of it's misery, but my superiors have vetoed it, figuring that further studies are necessary.  
  
Looking at the picture, Felix resisted the urge to vomit. The thing was grotesque, definitly having been altered. Large black eyes stared mindlessly into the void, with an impossibly thin body showing numerous veins, bones and organs. What could have done that? Why would anyone..?  
  
He heard sounds of vomiting across the room, and he looked up, and had a double take as he saw Alex haunched over, with Jenna and Sheba giving him support. Why would he be doing that? Couldn't he take it? Walking towards the alcove where Alex had been, he saw what it was that caused Alex to succumb. And he was lucky not to join in.  
  
The picture showed Subjec 204, splayed on a table. It's clothes had been removed and frame sliced open, with bits of flesh being pulled back by some kind of wire. The insides were like nothing that Felix had seen, for he had never seen the insides of a human before. But he had the sick feeling that this was not the way they were supposed to be...  
  
Seeing that Alex was recovering, he flipped through the pages, stopping when he noticed the picture:  
  
Subject 203  
  
Day 97  
  
Subject was exposed to 110% consentration of Psyn50, my attempt to kill the poor thing. Subject has grown an additional 3 ft high, with massive crystyline objects jutting out of it's back. The skin has become encrusted with psynergy-absorbing layers, presumably kin to that of some wild creatures. Subject is nearly invincible, as psynergetic attacks are nearly rendered useless, and most pysical attacks fail against hte armor. High tones will cause sufficient pain, as proven by my assistant. The closest that psynergetic meathods come to causing pain or damage is via augmentation by having two adepts use their powers to create an attack. This was discovered when one of the guards cast a cloud of flammable gas at the creature, while another fired a wave of flame. Orders have come through for the creature to be sealed, but I will not be there to see it. This is my last job as head observer for this project. I only hope that the Revolters can forgive us for this task.  
  
Felix tried to take in all of the information that he could. This person aside, the creature was virtually identical to the one that attacked them, right down to the skin. Was this information accurate? It seemed to make sense, but how would they use it..?  
  
He saw Sheba and Jenna helping Alex towards where he stood. Telling them of the weaknesses that he found, he stared at their blank faces.  
  
"How do we fight something with that kind of advantage?"  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
"Is there any other way?"  
  
The questions were flying faster than anyone could hear, and the silence that followed Alex's yell stunned them.  
  
"We know how to attack it. The only way we can win is to wear it down. I say we just go and fight it. There is nothing else that we'll find here."  
  
*Except secrets to a lost past,* mused Felix. But as much as he hated to do so, he had to agree with Alex. They needed to go and fight the thing. "When do we leave?"  
  
"How about... now."  
  
Turning around, Felix's view of the trees was obstructed by a massive beast, standing just where he had before Alex had teleported them...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry that this took so long, but last week was crazy with activity. But since most people really could care less about my life, let me say that I do not own Golden Sun or Nintendo. Now to the reviewers:  
  
Yokai Hansha - Last chapter was actually two chapters joined together after I found that both were really short on thier own. I'd love to make them longer, but I want to get them out fast enough for people to enjoy. Nice to know that you like the story, though! Thanks!  
  
Smurf Cat - ?? Uh, Thanks?  
  
Selena - Bio is updated (heavily) with new input! Thanks! Oh, and I hope to show more on Alex and Felix in the near future, since Alex does leave the "group" after awhile... Thanks for the review!  
  
Rain Child - What was so "random" about it??  
  
Kyarorain - Done. Here is how they kill it:  
  
Alex - Felix?  
  
Felix - Yes?  
  
Alex - Jenna's pregnant.  
  
Felix [screams bloody murder, kills monster]  
  
Not really, but the idea is kin... Thanks for the review!  
  
Gay Witch - Yeah, but will he learn from Sheba? Hmm.. I now have an idea! Thanks!  
  
Darkcomet - ... Sarcasm aside, thanks for the review! Howz this one?  
  
Feel free to submit any input as to how any pairing works (why they go together, evidence to support, details of how they fit together, etc) for my bio page! Selena, Rain Child, and Kyarorain have already given some input, so feel free to send me some via the e-mail button on my bio page!  
  
Oh, and REVIEW!! 


	12. Mind at Ease

Icy Blaze  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12 - Mind at Ease  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac sighed as he stared into the blue sky. At half past noon, the sun was directly overhead, blazing glolden rays of heat down on the Lemurian-made boat. For the last two days, the sun had seared the deck of the boat to the point where steam rose from the dried wood. Fortunatly, Garet and Ivan had rigged a sail after one of their stops on their quest. The result was a patch on the ship that was safe from the heat rays, and the adept manning the boat (usually Ivan) had to work less, given their powers.  
  
But even in the chilled shade with soothing winds blowing around him, Isaac found it difficult to think. At least, not while two of his friends were miserable. Apparently, Ivan had told Garet and Mia about the dream at some point, and then both Garet and Mia seemed shaken whenever they got close to each other. He knew of the vision, and he had scoffed at it. But then, he wasn't in it, either...  
  
He turned as he heard feet walking along the worn wood. Turning, he saw a figure clad in blue robes, long blue hair tied back, and crystal eyes looking at him. And despite the look on her face, he could only think of one thing: how could she wear that while in this heat?  
  
Her gaze was one of sadness, and he patted the crate next to him. She sat next to him, keeping her gaze dead ahead, obviously weighed down by something on her mind. He thougth of asking her, but he knew from his experiance after the storm that the best way to get one to talk is to just be near them and lend an ear.  
  
"Isaac, would Garet ever hurt someone?"  
  
Still facing ahead, he considered the question. Knowing why she said it didn't help any, but fortunatly, she asked about Garet. A topic that only two people were truly considered experts aside from the actual nut.  
  
"No," he replied, deciding that it was best not to mention the fact that he would hurt anyone that endangered anyone he loved or cared about...  
  
"Does... Does he ever talk about me?"  
  
This time he looked at her. She was staring right at him, her cool blue eyes filled with water. So this was really tearing her up...  
  
"Are you kidding? It's all I can do to shut him up to let me sleep." He placed his hand on her arm, "He really cares for you, Mia. You somehow have turned him into a hopeless romantic."  
  
She stared at him, probably wondering if he was kidding or being serious.  
  
"He loves you Mia. Without a doubt."  
  
She turned to stare at the sky, tears slowly stopped. "Just like you love Jenna?"  
  
He winced at that notion. Lately he had been questioning his feelings for Jenna. He knew that after the storm they had gotten close, more so than anyone could've guessed. But it was more like she was the sister he never had, and he was her "brother." He worried about ever telling her, but he still cared for her, worried for her...  
  
But then, better to not tell this to Mia...  
  
"Yeah, just like I love Jenna."  
  
"Well I'm glad that you do, because I'd hate to fight you for Mia."  
  
The two of them turned to face a tall figure, who had stains common for someone who had tried to cook. "Garet, how long were you over there??"  
  
"Long enough to know that you love Jenna."  
  
Well, at least he didn't know about the talk he and Mia had...  
  
"Garet, Isaac was just lending an ear, nothing more. C'mon, I'll show you how to cook that fish right."  
  
As he watched them walk to the galley, Isaac couldn't help but wonder how Mia knew what Garet had been cooking...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shocked at the sight of the beast, Alex backpeddled, trying to put some distance between himself and the monster. Felix had lifted Sheba and carried her by back and legs as he ran. Jenna ducked behind the monster, intent on catching it off guard.  
  
Summoning a series of ice crystals, Isaac began to form a series of chimes, hopeful that the weakness to noise could be used to distract the creature. Felix had already sat Sheba down, who slowly worked her way towards Jenna. Felix ran towards him, obviously pissed. "Why did you put us where we left??"  
  
Inwardly, Alex cursed. The time stop thing had been a ruse, and somehow was actually the truth. Of course, thougths like this were not right for....  
  
Ducking a blast of psynergy aimed at him, he turned to Felix. "Create some spears or something!"  
  
"Why? I told you what happened last time I tried hitting him..."  
  
"While using psynergy?"  
  
Felix shut up, apparently getting the hint. Beyond their position, Jenna began casting a blaze aimed at something that Sheba was creating. His curiosity was answered when streams of flame shot out, bathing the creature in a blaze of glory. Knowing that it was only slowing it down, he proceded to work on the crystals.  
  
"What are you doing??"  
  
"I'm making these to distract that thing so you can throw those at it and shatter it's back."  
  
Apparently still furious, Felix continued to create his spears. His crystals complete, he proceded to coat the spears with diamond-hard ice, hopeful that it would aid in their mission.  
  
"How'd it happen?"  
  
He shot a stare at Felix, dreading at what the Venusian was talking about. "What?"  
  
"You and Jenna?"  
  
Swallowing hard, he turned back to his work. "After we kill this thing!"  
  
He felt the glare that Felix gave him, but heard the work continue.  
  
Grabbing several spears, he turned to the creature, staring directly at it's back. Jenna and Sheba were quickly becoming tired from their expendature of psynergy, and would soon be dead. He took aim and flung the spears at the creature, impailing the crystaline flesh. Spears flew from behind him, also spearing the armor.  
  
Whirling around, the creature prepared another shot for him. Jenna and Sheba shot another barrage of fire towards the beast, despite their tired states. Grabbing his crystals, he summoned a small liquid crystal silk connected to the cyrstals. Holding them above his head, he shook them, creating high tones at various pitches, easily forgetable.  
  
Apparently not for the creature.  
  
The beast fell to the ground, writhing in pain from the noise. Felix threw another wave of spears at the creature, while Jenna and Sheba shot more fire at the creature. The beast suddenly stopped shaking, suddenly becoming more limp than the spine of Dodonpa...  
  
Grabbing his sword, he strode forward, looking at the creature. He swallowed in his dry throat as he realized that it was deader than a doornail...  
  
Apparently realizing it as well, the others came closer, with Jenna embracing him.  
  
"Alright, Alex. Tell me now."  
  
Jenna and Alex turned to face the owner of that voice: Felix.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nice cliffhanger, right?  
  
...  
  
I got some sad reviews for the last chapter, ones that dissapointed me. Now I wished that I had a recording device for when I was waiting for a ride at Jefferson Community College, where the chapter would have been around seven or eight pages long (no joke...). Anyway, here's the traditional talk to the reviewers thingie -   
  
Saturos - Sort of. Wish that I had the whole idea still... But anywho, how's this?  
  
Kairi - Please write more! I like to know what the reviewers like!!  
  
Selena - Send more couples, pwease?? On a serious note, the last chapter was "inspired" by the pirate logs/chozo lore data that can be found in Metroid Prime. It was not meant to distract from the issues at hand, but I felt that the time was right for that. If it means anything, that chapter's events will eventually lead to the sequal for this story, which will have Felix looking into the history, only to learn a dark secret. When you send any pairing info, feel free to ask more! I'll send a reply ASAP!!  
  
Kyarorain - ... Well... Anyway, how's this chapter? Oh, and I'm using the same philosophy that you use sometimes - smaller and faster to get out. I think it's in the first review that I put for Love Bites...  
  
Darkcomet - Thanx! Review this one too!!  
  
...  
  
That's it?  
  
Well... Anyway. REVIEW, FOR I LOVE REVIEWS!! AND CAMELOT OWNS GOLDEN SUN, I ONLY OWN THE CART!! 


	13. Revelations

Icy Blaze  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13 - Revelations  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex stared at Felix, still holding Jenna in his arms. He wondered if he needed to drop the shroud of lies and tell Felix about the incident. He knew that Felix would probably beat him to a pulp if he was lucky, but Alex was tired of telling lies.  
  
Jenna was the first to speak, "Felix, you remember the night when Alex got drunk? He passed out outside my room, and I helped him with his hangover, then we talke..."  
  
"Stop." All eyes turned to him, wondering why he stopped Jenna's tale. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face Felix, eye to eye. "That's not what happened. That night, I passed out at my door, and then, while under the influence, I raped Jenna."  
  
Face turning red, Felix began to charge him, and was only stopped when a pair of arms grabbed him by the waist. Felix whirled around to see who had grabbed him, and even Alex was shocked to see Sheba holding Felix still. Giving her a glare, Felix turned back to face him, his face still showing signs of rage. "Well? What else?"  
  
Alex swallowed, fearing what Felix would do if Sheba let go. "I felt bad after what I did, and according to Imilian code, I had to aid Jenna to undo my wrong. But the more I thought of ways to help her, I began to realize that I cared for her. When you found me, I was indeed spying on her, trying to find the right time to talk to her and help her. But when you came closer, I acted like I was attacked. I talked to Jenna when she healed me, and then it just happened..."  
  
He continued to keep his gaze fixed on Felix's eyes, trying to see if he would try to break Sheba's hold on him. "Jenna, is this true?"  
  
Glancing at her, Alex noted that she had tears running down her face, obviously worried after what Felix had tried a second ago. "Yes."  
  
"And you're happy with him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"In that case, I guess it's ok with me."  
  
It took Alex a minute to realize that his jaw was hanging open. Had he heard right? "You're not going to kill me?"  
  
Felix scoffed at him, "No. If Jenna is happy with you, then I have no problem with it. But if you hurt her again, I will kill you. That still goes." And with that, he took one of Sheba's hands in his and made his way towards Alhafra, leaving Alex and Jenna alone in each other's arms.  
  
"You had to tell him, didn't you?"  
  
Planting a kiss on her forhead, he smiled at her. "I had to, or if he found out later..."  
  
"Guess you're right..."  
  
Holding each other, they made thier way back to Alhafra. But all the while, Alex wondered how he would seperate himself from them to protect the world...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia nuzzled her head against Garet's chest, sighing. After a long day of cooking and keeping an eye out for land, it was relaxing to be with him. Though thier moments together had never progressed further than simply cuddling together and holding each other, it was soothing none the less.  
  
She felt his hands rubbing her shoulder, massaging her bruise from where a crate fell on her a few weeks ago. She often wondered what it would be like to go further, but that was for later...  
  
And right now, she was content...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In her private suite, Sheba brushed her hair. She had wondered what it was that drew her to Felix, and now felt that she had at least some idea - he was devoted to those he loved. True, it sometimes went too far, like his actions toward Alex and Jenna's actions, but he still cared. When she held him back earlier, she had glanced into his thoughts, and sensed his wanting for Jenna to be happy. He was genuinly worried that Alex would hurt her or something. Fortunatly, things had turned out fine.  
  
Slipping into her casual garments, she walked towards the door, determined to be on time for her date with Felix in the bar.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is drastically shorter than most chapters, but I needed to get it out ASAP, as I don't know when I'll be able to update, given that I'll probably be working at Kroger Wends, Sat, and Sun for awhile, and then at the end of this month - college! (dun dun duh!)  
  
Anyway, to the reviews...  
  
Smurf Cat - I'll get to it when time allows... I will accept any input on it, as it is one of the harder pairings for me to do... Oh, and let me know when the lemon is done!  
  
Darkcomet - O_o Reread the bit last chapter where Isaac thinks of Jenna... And how is this chapter??  
  
Kairi - Thanks for the long review! I doubt that I could do a yaoi, but another yuri might be possible... But for now, my current stories will suffice... Did you look at Forever Friends?  
  
Kyarorain - I didn't see that line, but I guess that it was a blooper... Lord knows that Forever Friends has several that I missed... That makes me pissed... ... Maybe I shouldn't have said that... Anywho, what do you think?  
  
The Rain Child - :-) How is this one??  
  
smurf cat - Is this just a repeat or replacement review from Smurf Cat, or is this something else??  
  
Yokai Hansha - I do like to get any and all input, even if it is negative, due to the fact that I need to know if what I'm doing is good or bad... And as far as GS2, I have it, have beaten it, and nowhere does it state that Alex is evil. I'm working with the lines given in the game (with help from Kyarorain), and just wait to see what happens later at Champa!  
  
Selena - I already sent an e-mail commenting on your review, but you probably knew this... How's this chapter?  
  
More updates later, but if I could get Sheba to do the dishonors...  
  
Sheba - MIKAA DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN!  
  
REVIEW!! 


	14. Alex's Quest

Icy Blaze  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14 - Alex's Quest  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Knocking on the door, Alex questioned what he was about to do. He knew that he was not bound to do this task, but it was one that he had prepared for, and knew the means to finish it. And if he did nothing, then he was just condemming the world to crumble...  
  
He also knew that he didn't need to speak with the person behind the door. In fact, he mused, the person probably didn't want to speak to him, either. But he had to tell someone in case he... failed...  
  
Muscles tightning as the door opened, he saw Felix, wearing an undershirt and pants. Brown hair mussed from sleeping on it, his face was one of exhaustion. Behind him, the doorway revealed a dark room, with a small lump on the bed.  
  
"Alex, what the hell do you want?"  
  
Noting that Felix was as hostile as he had predicted, Alex gathered himself. "I need to talk to you. In private."  
  
"Come in, but be quiet, or you'll wake Sheba."  
  
"You didn't..."  
  
Felix shot a gaze that could've killed, had Jenna's feelings not hindered the Venusian's judgement. "No, we didn't make love. I'm sleeping on the couch. How dare you-"  
  
"Felix, this is serious."  
  
"Yeah, what is it? Jenna rejecting you?"  
  
Ignoring the snide comment, Alex pressed on. "I need to leave in a couple of days to handle some unfinished business. And... I'll also be going to Aleph."  
  
Felix's anger vanished from his looks as he heard the words. "You mean you're going to go through with it?"  
  
"I have to get it to keep others from it's power."  
  
Felix scoffed at that, "Yeah, and I guess you'll come back to Jenna, right?"  
  
Alex frowned. "Why do you hate me so? It was not my fault for what I did, ok? I was drunk; you and Sheba saw that. And then the rest just... happened. I have no intentions of harming Jenna or Sheba. And I have no wish to infuriate you of all people."  
  
For the first time that night, Felix seemed to smile with something kin to joy. "If Sheba hadn't held me back before, I'd have killed you. I'm glad she did."  
  
Reaching to grasp Felix's hand, Alex shook it, not knowing if he was off the hook yet.  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"In a couple of days. But don't tell Jenna."  
  
Felix dropped the smile. "Why?"  
  
"If I don't make it, I don't want her to think that I was evil or something..."  
  
Letting a sigh slip through, Felix nodded. "Alright. Now can I get some sleep?"  
  
"I was just leaving."  
  
And he did.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This was a filler chapter, mainly so that I can keep your interest in this story with updates!   
  
Review commentary:  
  
Smurf Cat - I think I sorta answered that... Whadda ya think?  
  
Selena - How's this? And Mia/Jenna Isaac/Sheba forever! (Literally if you look at Forever Friends...)  
  
Rain Child - Hmm... Only time will tell... How bout this one?  
  
Mare Serenitatis - Checked and fixed the error, and thanks for the review! I hope I hear from you again soon!!  
  
Kyarorain - Could be... Howz this one?  
  
Gay Witch - I'll get to that in due course.... How is this one?  
  
Darkcomet1 - Thanks! Will do! How's this one?  
  
Torrid - O_o A new face! Thanks for the interest in the story and review! Please continue to read and review this!!  
  
And until next time! Oh, and some lemmony scenes might appear soon...  
  
Sheba - And MIKAA DOESN'T OWN GOLDEN SUN OR NINTENDO!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	15. Moment of Relaxation

Icy Blaze  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 15 - Moment of Relaxation  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex stared at Jenna, wishing that there was some other way for him to handle this business. He knew that once he left that she would hold a grudge against him for not telling her of his goal. But then, if he did, he risked losing her for good, and with a massive stink on her mind reguarding him. No, better to leave with the knowledge that he was good than bad...  
  
He climbed into the bed, silently wishing that she didn't wake up. But as fate would have it, her form stirred as she awoke, staring into his eyes. "Alex, what's going on?"  
  
He gave her a smile, followed by a kiss on the forehead. "I just had to take a walk. Fresh air and all."  
  
She frowned. "You went to see Felix."  
  
"And I got him to not wish to kill me."  
  
Her eyes widened at this news. "How... You didn't kill him..."  
  
"No. We just talked for a few minutes, and he finally admited that he was fine with us being together."  
  
Seeing her shake her head in amusement, he layed down next to her, his arm draped over her form.  
  
And for what could be their last night together, Alex fell asleep...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sighing, Mia nuzzled against Garet. Earlier that day, he had proposed to her, and now that they were on their way towards where the Jupiter Lighthouse was supposed to be, both she and Garet had agreed that they should spend as much time together as they could...  
  
"MIA?? GARET??"  
  
Horror filled Mia's eyes as she saw Ivan enter the room, his face filled with confusion and shock. "What's going on?!"  
  
Crawling out of bed, Garet grabbed his clothes. Mia pulled the sheets close to her, mentally noting to kill Ivan when she could.  
  
"What are you doing? I thought that you two were just dating!"  
  
"Ivan, Garet and I are engaged..."  
  
He shot a stare at her, apparently still shocked at what he saw. Garet walked towards him, placing a hand on Ivan's shoulder. "Ivan, how about we go try that stash of "root beer" that we found?"  
  
Mia watched as Garet led Ivan out, noting the wink he shot her. Despite the fact that she knew that Garet would get Ivan drunk on Babi's secret stash, she wondered how Isaac would handle this if he found out...  
  
She noted that next time, they needed to lock the door...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A day later, Mia stared over the railing, eager to land on the approaching shore. She knew that they were all eager to leave the ship, having been on the ship for far too long.  
  
Garet had indeed gotten Ivan drunk, and the hangover was one that caused Ivan to easily forget the events he witnessed. And caused Isaac to pilot the ship. And caused the fog to make them go in circles for an hour. Fortunatly, Isaac still didn't know of what had happened, and if everything went well, it would stay that way.  
  
Leaving the ship, Mia and Garet began to survey the area while Ivan cradled his headache and Isaac stood watch. Walking around, shock filled Mia's face as she realized where they were.  
  
Turning to face Garet, she realized that he knew it as well:  
  
Idejima.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
...  
  
Crap... Another short chapter...   
  
Anywho, review commentary time!!  
  
Saturos - O_o Uh, what did I do to provoke this?? And thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Rain Child - ... How's this chapter?  
  
Kyarorain - Give Alex time... He'll say something... And Felix does forgive... Look up! Thanks! Howz this chapter?  
  
Gay Witch - I try to always keep within the reigns of the game. Expect to see a certain city full of thieves soon...  
  
Smurf Cat - Maybe next time... Thanks!  
  
And I DON'T OWN GOLDEN SUN!! DON'T ASK!!  
  
REVIEW!! 


	16. Of Visions And Illusions

Icy Blaze  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 16 - Of Visions and Illusions  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Moving along the dusty shores, Mia pondered the terrain. It was just as she recalled it when they visited earlier - sandy beaches, verdent trees, and fresh grass growing... To her right was a groove where Saturos's ship had been earlier. Turning around, she suddenly realized that Babi's boat was gone...  
  
She turned towards Garet, hoping that he knew something... But to her horror, Garet was glaring at her, a look that he hadn't shown before. She started to ask what was wrong, only to get a fist in her face. Sprawled on the ground, she soon felt the pain flowing through her veins as Garet relentlessly kickded her, beat her, and even trying to strangle her.  
  
Feeling her head grow light, she barely noticed when he left, off to go somewhere else. She heard voices near, but couldn't tell who the owners were as darkness claimed her...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac was pissed. And it took a lot to make him so; when he found Garet and Jenna making out the day before the storm, that hadn't made him mad; when Garet ate all of their travel food and it took two days to find any, it didn't. Even when Jenna beat him in a rage of anger over loosing Felix, he stayed calm.  
  
But when he and Ivan found Mia laying on the Lighthouse floor, he knew what had happened. He knew of what Garet had to have done; who else had hands that big? Who else was strong enough to drain a trained healer like Mia?  
  
And who else would walk off after beating his girlfriend to a pulp?  
  
Seething, Isaac stormed after his friend, hoping that some explination could be found. He could see Garet off in the distance, fighting some big creature. He knew that if Garet could beat Mia, then what right did Isaac have to think that he was safe?  
  
Suddenly, Garet turned into a collosal monster, towering over the form of... Dora?  
  
He quickly realized what was going on - the Jupiter Lighthouse had somehow tapped into their thoughts, turning them on each other's fears. Drawing his blade, he strode towards Dora, tears flying as he yelled as his blade sliced through his mother's abdomen. Suddenly, the illusions vanished, revealing Garet, his eyes burning with whatever rage he was experiancing. Grabbing his feat with the clay on the ground, Isaac planted his fist in Garet's face, ending his rampage. Turning to the monster, he thought of his mother...  
  
Gathering himself, he dragged Garet back to the scene of the crime...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia stared at the hulk of Garet, her mind trying to keep up with the turn of events. She wished that she knew why Garet attacked her, not willing to accept the illusion theory that Isaac presented. Garet had to have seen something that made him act so vicious...  
  
But what if he had only acted based on what he saw... And what if he saw a person? And what if that person was...  
  
No, Garet was more civil than that... He wouldn't use a mere grudge to beat the hell out of him... That wasn't the Garet she knew... Right?  
  
His form moved, life reentering his being. Glancing at Isaac and Ivan, she gestured for them to move on, to let them be alone. Seeing that they left, she turned to Garet. His eyes were glazed, as if he was waking from a dream. Glancing at her, his eyes went wide with horror, probably seeing that she was both abused and upset at something. He opened his mouth to speak, only to shut it.  
  
Why? She knew the answer even as she thought about it - he realized what might have happened.  
  
"Mia, are you ok?"  
  
She fought tears, hoping that her voice didn't waver; she needed to know what he saw. "Garet, what was it that you saw?"  
  
If he looked horrified before, he looked a thousand fold moreso now... "I... I saw Alex... H..e was beating you..."  
  
She stared at him, trying to see if he was telling the truth. She knew that he had seen him, but Alex beating her? Then she recalled what Isaac said - the room read the thoughts of a person and projected those thoughts. Then if Garet had seen her being beaten, then it was his own mind...  
  
Inwardly, she smiled.  
  
Grabbing him in a bear hug, she broke into tears, glad that he wasn't as big a fraud as she feared. For several minutes, they sat there, then left, following Isaac and Ivan...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Garet held Mia close as they walked around the outskirts of the Lighthouse. He had feared that Mia had been beaten by his hands, but apparently, she hadn't. And that meant that Alex had, right? But why did Mia not mention him around? It was irritating that he had no answers to his problems, but time heals all wounds, right?  
  
A clank behind him drew his attention, and he left Mia alone to go claim his sword, which had falled with his scabbard. Wierd... That wasn't ripped before...  
  
A scream sounded behind him, and he whirled around to witness Mia falling, falling to her doom...  
  
Running after her, he lept after her, only too late realizing that she had landed on a small ledge below...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex sat within the Jupiter Lighthouse, his head in his arms. He hadn't wanted to leave her, but he had no choice. And he hadn't wanted to join Karst or Agatio, but he had to, lest they go on a rampage and kill them...  
  
But her words still ached, like the needles of a Lion Fish:  
  
"What do you want with us now, Alex? Or did you forget you were the one who abandoned US?"  
  
He had barely been able to restrain himself at her words, wishing that he could tell her of his mission. But then Isaac and Karst would want to stop him, and that would only lead to trouble. He had not wanted to hurt her, and he feared that his response had only made her resent him even more...  
  
And even Sheba had turned sour against him. He figured that Felix would tell her, or that she would read it from his mind. Surprisingly, he hadn't. Did Felix trust him that much? Respect him that much?  
  
Or was he just trying to make him look evil?  
  
But she had retaliated, words that struck him like the tail of the mighty Ice Dragons:  
  
"You would steal someone's boat? That's so typical, Alex!"  
  
"Can't you just stop talking about yourself for one second, Alex?"  
  
"Alex! How would you know such a thing?"  
  
"So the only reason Alex came here was to threaten us?"  
  
He wished that she didn't lash out like that, that she could understand what he was doing. But he had no way to tell her and still finish his quest...  
  
A scream broke his thoughts, and he realized what had just happened - Karst and Agatio. Only they could cause someone to screach out like that. Bu-  
  
He realized that they had tried to kill Mia. Only Mia posed a real threat to them, as far as the so-called legends were conscerned. Though he felt no love for Mia as he did for Jenna, he knew that Karst had finally forced his hand. Once he left here, he would be sure to finish his mission -   
  
And return any suffering delt to Jenna or Mia by Karst a thousand fold...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
...  
  
Now to the reviewers!  
  
Selena - Sorry that you feel that way... I think that one of the mood swings I had due to some gluten that I ate caused that last chapter... But how about this one? Isaac/Sheba Mia/Jenna Forever!!  
  
Saturos Blueberry Style - Is it just me, or am I attracting Yaoi fans here? No offense, but I suddenly have realized the sheer increase in reviewers that are fans of that sort of writing... Anyway, thanks for the compliment! Howz this chapter?  
  
Kyarorain - You do have a point there...  
  
The Rain Child - See what I told Selena... And what about this chapter, which is, at best, a PG-13 (on the outside)?  
  
Smurf Cat - O_o Sorry bout that, but since they were a pair earlier... And Sheba might get some later...  
  
DARKC0MET - I think this is longer... How does it fare up?  
  
And please review! I need reviews if I am to continue this!!! 


	17. Secrets, or Lack Thereof

Icy Blaze  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 17 - Secrets, or Lack Thereof  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jenna sat in her cabin within the ship. Already they had activated the Golden Sun, saved Prox, retrieved Karst and Agatio, and saved their parents. If this had happened months ago, she would've been exited beyond belief...  
  
...But it had been months since she saw him, and to make matters worse, he had vanished. At first, she believed that he was completing the mission he had told her about. But then she saw him with Karst and Agatio, and she wondered why he would ally with the likes of them...  
  
She hadn't meant to be snide and rude to him, but she had been angry. How could he leave her to ally with them! But something in his eyes seemed to convey a message, as if... He missed her. But was he sincere...? She again saw him at the Jupiter Lighthouse, and according to Sheba, he was thinking of Mia. But Mia was a childhood friend, and she was in danger, right?  
  
She wished that she had known what his quest was, but when the Wise One told of Alex being on Mt. Aleph, She nearly broke down. His quest had been to just get to that mountain the whole time? Was she just something for his spare time? Or was there more to his mission?  
  
And then there was the other problem she had - at somepoint after they left Prox, Jenna had been feeling funny, as if she was ill. But her urge to eat had not been quelled. Worse yet, she had the sick feeling that she was with child...  
  
...And for all she knew, the father was dead...  
  
"You OK, Jenna?"  
  
Sitting upright with a start, she turned to see Felix entering the room. His clothes were slightly rumpled, probably from the party on deck. His face showed trails left from beads of sweat long since released. The one part of him that was out of place with the atmosphere on deck was his eyes - worried eyes.  
  
"Why aren't you out here?"  
  
She simply stared at him, unwillingly releasing tears down her face.  
  
"It's Alex, isn't it?"  
  
"How could he just leave like that? Going to Aleph and not telling me!"  
  
Catching her breath, she stared at him, puzzled as to his silence. Normally, he'd say something, but...  
  
"Jenna, he went there to help us. He wanted to get Alchemy so no one could abuse it for evil. He swore to me that he would return."  
  
"And why didn't he tell me?"  
  
"He didn't want to worry you. He also didn't think you would find out, so if he vanished, you wouldn't think him evil."  
  
She stared into his sincere eyes, wondering how true that was. Felix had never cared for Alex, but now he seemed serious. As if... He approved of Alex...?  
  
"You're not mad at him?"  
  
"No, he came to me and told me. If he was as bad as I thought he was, then he wouldn't have done that."  
  
"So. you don't hate him...?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then, what if I told you that I was..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"You're..."  
  
She nodded.  
  
He took a deep breath, apparently swallowing the shock from this news. "Jenna, have you told any..."  
  
"No, you're the first."  
  
"Unless Sheba or Ivan have sensed it."  
  
Her eyes widened in fear, "You don't think..."  
  
"I'm just saying that they might... I don't know if they do or not. I know that Sheba hasn't said anything, but I can't speak for Ivan."  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't worry, Jen. Alex is fine, and we'll see him soon. It's only, what... two weeks until we get to Vale? Maybe a little less if we fly... Don't worry, everyting will be fine!"  
  
"Ok, Felix..."  
  
But she still had some doubts...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac stared at the party, where Ivan and Piers were holding a stick, and Mia, Garet, and Kyle were doing something that Piers called a "limbo." Whatever it was, it was hilarious, as Garet lacked the requirements to be able to get low easily. And to think that he used to gloat about being tall...  
  
But while the scene before him was relaxing, it couldn't draw him from his delimma. He had to tell her that while he cared for her, that he didn't love her. How would he tel her, after all they had been through? How would she take it?  
  
And what would everyone else think when he told her?  
  
Desiding to go and get it done, he made his way to the cabins...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
...  
  
Another filler, this was done to try to let people be content due to the lack of updates in the near future due to college... Damn...  
  
Anyway, on to the reviews!  
  
Mr. Faramir - It was an illusion. Sorry for the misunderstanding... I like to try and make people think... And half the time, it usually fails... Still working on it though! Thanks for the review! Howz this one?  
  
Yokai Hansha - Did you get it? Anywho... Thanks for the review! Let me know what you think of this one!  
  
The Rain Child - So the last chapter was good as well? And the bit with the monster? Haha, anywho... Howz this one?  
  
Darkcomet, Lord of Darknes - Hope ya like Star Trek, since that is my main idea for a novel at this point... Anywho, howz this chapter??  
  
Smurf Cat - Ask me about that later... And as far as Garet and Mia seperating, no can do... Isaac/Mia wouldn't make sense at this point, and I doubt if anyone would like Ivan and Mi- Wait... What if it became Felix/Mia and Isaac/Sheba??? :-P  
  
Kyarorain - Or she'll do w- ya know, I won't finish that... [runs]  
  
Saturos Blueberry Style - O_o Read it again... Alex didn't do it... How is this one?  
  
Miranda L - Sorry I didn't reply last time, but this came after the post! Thanks! This is actually how I see Alex being... The quesion of "Does anyone else like this?" comes to mind... Nice to know someone else does! Thanks!  
  
Gay Witch - ... Sorry, but while I don't mind Yuri or Yaoi, I can't really write it too well... [Ignores Frozen Flame of Love] ... But thanks for the review!!  
  
I DON'T OWN GOLDEN SUN!!!  
  
REVIEW OR I WILL QUIT!!! BWAHAHAHA!!! 


	18. Out in the Open

Icy Blaze  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 18 - Out in the Open  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac stood outside her door, hesitating to enter. It had been seven minutes since he left the games, but he feared what lay beyond the threashold. He knew that they had been relitively close as kids, but would she see their bond as a close brother-sister kind, or would she be destroyed, detesting him for the rest of their days?  
  
He did have reason to think that she loved another, though. Rarely had they talked since they joined forces at Contigo, for she was distant, her mind, and perhapse her heart, elsewhere. At Mars Lighthouse, her voice wavered as she heard of Alex and his efforts to claim the Golden Sun...  
  
*Wait...* He slowly put the pieces of the puzzle together. Her mind elsewhere, her shakey voice at the mention of Alex... Slowly it dawned on him:  
  
She loved Alex.  
  
He let a smile grow on his face. He was glad that she had a love, that his confession was not required. But a part of him felt sad, knowing that their bond would never be the same again... But if she was happy, then so was he. Placing his hand on the knob, he opened the door...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the partying died down, Ivan let a sigh out. It had been an exiting evening, and everything seemed perfect...  
  
...except the one thing that nagged at the back of his mind.  
  
What it was, he did not know. It seemed to be a null signal in his mind, a zone free of the free-flowing of thoughts. Normally, the thougts of others freely emminated from living creatures and soared throughout the world, and when he concentrated, he could read various thoughts flowing about. But somewhere close, something blocked his mind, almost trying to absorb the thoughts.  
  
But as the lull absorbed the thoughts, it deflected them, scattering the thoughts everywhere. He had never sensed such an anomoly, but Hama had told him of the source of such zones:  
  
A child being created.  
  
Hama had made it clear as to how this was possible - in order to join in the vast network of the living minds, a new child emminated a lull of sorts, creating a field with which to enter the "system."  
  
But where was this new child? He knew that none of the adults aboard ship had any children, for he was far too close to have missed such a powerful signal. It wasn't Mia, for she had been close to him, and as far as he knew, she hadn't been "active..." So who was left? Sheba? He knew of her feelings for Felix, but he also knew that they were waiting until they arrived at Vale and settled before having children. Jenna? He would've sworn that he would've sensed it if it was her. But he didn't sense it from her mother or Dora, and he didn't believe that Sheba or Mia were with child...  
  
...which only left Jenna. And the horrid question of whose child it was came to mind. It certainly wasn't Isaac's, for there was never time for them to conceve a child since they were reunited. It couldn't have been Piers, for the Lemurian had not been interacting with her enough to qualify as a candidate. He severly doubted (and prayed) that Felix had anything do do with the child. He also believed that Jenna would die before she even dated Kraden, especially after what Garet and Isaac had told him...  
  
So could it be someone she met on the journey? Was she...raped? The latter idea made sense, but why would Felix be so cheerful if she was? Such actions typically had hard effects on everyone involved. So why was she so cheerful, and her brother so happy?  
  
He thought back to Contigo, to Prox, to the airie of Mars Lighthouse. He thought of her words during their journey, how there was something in her voice. What could it be...?  
  
*Ivan, could you help me?*  
  
Whirling around, he stared at Sheba, who had snuck upon him. Within her hands were several pounds of fruit and vegetables, apparently for the feast for the evening. Rising from his seat, he followed her towards the galley, still pondering the lull within his mind.  
  
*Don't worry about it. It has already been solved.*  
  
He stared at her as she turned towards him. She knew of Jenna's situation? Of course. She had traveled with Jenna the whole time, and had even been present when whatever transpired happened. And she was a girl, prone to hearing what Jenna would share with another of the same sex, rather than one of the opposite, including her brother.  
  
*So, who is the father?*  
  
*You have to promise not to tell anyone.*  
  
He let a frown form on his features. This meant that Jenna's parents didn't know. That meant that whatever the secret was...  
  
*It was Alex.*  
  
He felt the breath leave his lungs, shock dominating his mind. Alex? The traitor? The man who sought the power of the Golden Sun?  
  
*There is more to Alex than that, Ivan. Lend me your hand.*  
  
He saw the drunken Alex, saw what Sheba had absorbed from Jenna's mind, saw the conversation between Felix and Ivan when Sheba pretended to sleep...  
  
*If you tell anyone...*  
  
*Don't worry...*  
  
Given what he knew now, he wouldn't tell anyone, lest he anger someone far more lethal than Sheba...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Felix watched Jenna and Isaac embrace, seeing each of them rejoycing in the other's understanding of their feelings. A mintute ago, he feared that Isaac would try to convince Jenna to marry him, only to find that she loved another... Yet for some reason, Isaac had come to love her like a sister, allowing both him and Jenna to be happy. And he had even accepted the fact that she loved Alex...  
  
From the closet from where he hid, Felix pondered Alex, wondering the fate of his soon-to-be brother-in-law...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry to close this long-overdue chapter out like this, but I wanted to get what I had out as soon as possible. This is nearing completion, and from where I am right now, there *will* be a sequel to this story!!! Believe it or not, folks. Currently, the idea (which has no current title) is set a few years down the road, and will be of the action/romance genre. Yep, you read correctly. I will not divulge the current plot summary here, but if you e-mail me, I will reply with a small summary.  
  
And do not request the summary in the review sections. I will only reply to e-mail inquires. Sorry for having to do it this way, but ff.net has been goofy with my subscriptions to review notices lately...  
  
And I do not own Golden Sun. And now to some long overdue reviews (NOTE - these were reviews that FF.Net sent to me via the e-mail notification. If I do not comment on your review, it was probalby due to the fact that I was not notified of it... I have recieved too many reviews to print out a complete list at school, and I currently have no ink cart for my own printer... Hopefully, this situation will improve.)  
  
Yokai Hansha - Sorry it took so long... But here it is!  
  
Smurf Cat - Uh, are both of the reviews posted by one Smurf Cat, or two??? Anyway, what idea did I use?  
  
Rain Child - Howz this chapter? Anything good?  
  
Lost in Despair - That is what you get for not reading it when it came out... Anywho, how waz this one?  
  
Kyarorain - Because he dies... Or not... Anywho, I hope you read this when you get back... Probably be around Christmas when you see this... Man...  
  
Gay Witch - Alex dies, Jenna is murdered by an insane Isaac, and Felix marries Dora... Uh... Well... *Cough* It should turn out happy, but wait till you see the sequel!  
  
Forgotten Souls - Sorry bout the fillers, but when you only have time to do it... And how is this belated chapter?  
  
Darkcomet, Lord of Darkness - Sadly, the novel probably will remain in my head until my deathbed... But maybe I could write a GS novel... Come to think of it, why doesn't Nintendo have a Manga or something for GS???  
  
Anywho, Please read and review!!! Input will determine how much effort will go into producing the sequel... 


	19. The Fate of Alex

Icy Blaze  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 19 - The Fate of Alex  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
*So this is how it ends...*  
  
Laying on top of the crumbling mountain of gold, Alex tried to muster enough strength to teleport. Despite his best efforts to claim the power and prevent its misuse, despite leaving his love to save the world, despite risking his own life to save the world, he was stopped by a damned rock.  
  
True, the Wise One was more than a mere rock, but it had prevented him from aquiring the power, keeping him from using it to aid those in need. But why the rock did so, Alex did not know. Wasn't the Wise One all-powerful? True, Alex had acted arrogant after "recieving" the power, but anyone would after they finished such a climb.  
  
So why did the Wise One leave him to die? Did it not know of his love for Jenna, of her love for him? Surely it would not condem her because he had a tainted heart...  
  
"Jenna..."  
  
"So, you do love her..."  
  
Had Alex not been paralyzed, he would've jumped. Craining his neck, he saw the rock staring at him, a soul-piercing gaze.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"So why did you leave her?"  
  
"Surely you know. All you have to do is read my thoughts..."  
  
"Ah, but thoughts can be decieving, Alex. I had to test you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I had to see where where your heart was, for yourself or another."  
  
Alex slowly realized what he was being told. "You wanted to test me, to see why I was after the power of the Golden Sun..."  
  
The rock bobbled, its version of a nod.  
  
"So, what now? I die after showing my colors?"  
  
"It depends. I could leave you here, to fall with the mountain, or I could take you to a safe place."  
  
Instinct told Alex to go to the safe place, but somehting nagged within him. It was too good to be true...  
  
"I'll stay here..."  
  
"You are wise, Alex."  
  
He drew the conclusion. "The peak of this mountain won't sink in, but will rest at ground level."  
  
"Correct." Turning, it began to leave.  
  
"Out of curiosity, where was the 'safe place?'"  
  
"Within Aleph, in the ruined Star Cave." And with that, it left, vanishing with a flash of light.  
  
Releasing a sigh, Alex waited as the peak descended, hoping that Jenna would still love him...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Stars shown above the ruins of Aleph, gleaming bright enough to cast a dim glow around the land.  
  
It had been hours since Alex had talked to the floating rock, hours since the sun set, hours since the stars appeared. Still no one had appeared, though he did not expect anyone to. Jenna and the others, save Felix (he hoped), would despise him for "stealing the power," or no one dared approach the ruins.  
  
Sighing, Alex began to wish that he had told Jenna, at least letting her know what he had planned. But if he had, she might have thought him as being evil...  
  
The pain in his chest began to swell, growing to unbearable levels. His head became light, and he knew that he would soon pass out. Once he did, what would keep the beasts of the wild from mauling him?  
  
Giving up on a search party or any hope of aid, Alex welcomed the darknewss...  
  
...but as the light faded from his view, an angle clad in red hovered over him, carrying him to his resting place...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's it!  
  
Heh.  
  
No, really, that's all.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
No, it's over!  
  
...  
  
[J/K! Here's the "rest of the story:"]  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Deep within the walls of her temple in Contigo, Hama allowed herself to drift into deep thought. Soon, it would be time for the Return. And when that happened, the world would return to it's rightful masters...  
  
"Hama, are you in?"  
  
Whirling around, Hama stared at the form of Isaac. What was he doing here?  
  
"I was wondering if you could teach me some meditating skills."  
  
Hama allowed a smile to grace her features. Though it had been several months since Vale had been rebuilt, Isaac still looked the same as she last saw him. Though he had somehow become more interested in the philosophies behind Alchemy and the mind...  
  
And though she had her mission to accomplish, she decided to aid Issac with his request. After all, the Return wasn't going to happen for a few years...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Inside his house in Vale, Alex cradled his daughter. It had been three months since she was born, and despite the hassles of being a father, Alex loved to spend time with her.  
  
Or better yet, with her and Jenna.  
  
"Is Jasmine asleep?"  
  
Simply nodding, Alex felt Jenna slide in behind him on the couch. After she had found him that night on Aleph, he had proposed as soon as he was able to move. It had been long since that night, and they savored the moments they had together as best they could.  
  
Feeling Jenna dozing off, Alex continued to cradle Jasmine, glad that he had Jenna as his wife...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Deep within the woods near Alhafara lay the corpse of a dead beast. Well over ten feet tall, it's corpse was covered in moss and leaves, with a small bird nest at the peak of it's shoulder.  
  
A squirrl, curious as it could be, wandered up to its eye-  
  
-only to witness it open...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Well, what did ya'll think?  
  
I have to say that the sequel (currently titled "Return of Anemos") is already in the works (the first chapter is 2/3rds of the way done...), so keep an eye out for it! It will probably be under the PG-13 Romance/Action genre, so be sure to target that area of the page while searching...  
  
And just to go ahead and let ya know, it will be a couple years down the road. And yes, Anemos is coming. And yes, the answers to the questions in this chapter (you know what I mean...) will be answered...  
  
And if you want to get the latest outline for Return to Anemos, send me an e-mail at robbin12388@bellsouth.net. Spoilers will be present, but it will give you some idea of some key areas of the story...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Here is a preview of the next story, too:  
  
***  
  
A good five years had passed since the lighthouses were lit. Felix, Sheba, Jenna, Alex, Garet, and Mia lived in the rebuilt village of Vale; Piers lived in Prox; Isaac and Ivan lived with Hama and Feihzhi in Contigo.  
  
***  
  
Having lived in Contigo for five years, it was wierd to leave and go visit a friend. Especially when it had to do with business. Especially when the friend was the only one that knew that which you seeked.  
  
Having been released from his teleport spell, Ivan strode towards Prox. The once snow-covered town was in the middle of its summer season, leaving a thin layer of ice on the various structures.  
  
As he entered the village, he spotted a little girl standing near a house. About three years old, with small pointed ears, crimson skin, blue eyes, and blue hair, the girl was probably considered an oddity in the village.  
  
Until you take into account the fact that she was the daughter of one of Prox's saviors...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
That's all for now... Heh... Feel free to comment on it! BTW, the chapter is titled "Ivan's Visit to Prox..."  
  
And now to the reviews, of which are limited, possibly due to school and the fact that it has been so long since I updated...  
  
Just Another Random Person - O_o First review, eh? Be sure to get a name and account. Really helpful so people won't think you are trying to flame someone or whatnot. And an account will allow you to review stories by authors that prevent anonomous reviews... But thanks for the review! And be sure to stay tune to the sequel!  
  
Gay Witch - O_o Your name is David? Hmm... Anywho, thanks for the review. I am updating rather quickly compared to that last update (but then, I could say the same think if it was a whole week later...). And obviously, it has turned out rather well. And how does the next story sound so far?  
  
Smurf Cat - Ah. The pregnancy. I actually had that in mind since around Chapter three or so, and your suggestion probably aided in it, but it was so long ago... But the original idea was for Jenna to be wondering in mysery around Aleph, pondering how she would raise a baby by herself, when she finds Alex's body. As you can see, it turned out a bit differiently... And as far as the audiance thing goes, it was not my intention to delay the ending so long. College has taken up so much of my time. Fortunately, I bought a notepad for work breaks so I can jot down my stories, then type them when I get the chance... But anyway, how is this chapter? Any good? And what of the preview?  
  
...  
  
Well, unless I post another chapter commenting on the reviews for this chapter, this is it! Be sure to keep watch for "Return of Anemos."  
  
And thank you for your time...  
  
Mikaa  
  
Lord of the Flypaper  
  
[Insert some squiggly signature...] 


End file.
